


American Horror Story: Coven

by LyhesaCnr



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: English, F/F, OC, Relationship(s), Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyhesaCnr/pseuds/LyhesaCnr
Summary: The English version of my french fic about Coven.Takes back events that did happen in the show and I incorporated events that did not occur and new characters, like OCs and event that are just out of my mind.Cordelia and Juliet, daughters of the Supreme are dropped off at the Academy and under Myrtle's care. And a series of events just start coming.





	1. Where It All Started

_ 1994 _

The car stopped in front of an imposing metal gate. The driver got out of the car and went to open the door to a blonde dressed in elegant clothes. She got out of the car and stopped in front of the gate pressing the bell. The driver also went to open the back door, from which two young girls, each as tall as the other, came out. But one of the two girls was blond with amber eyes like citrine, while the other girl had brown hair with crystal blue eyes. They both had a suitcase in their hands, and the older blonde put one hand on their shoulders and pushed them toward the gate which was now open. The two young girls saw the academy door open and a woman with flaming hair coming out and walking toward them. She stopped a few meters away from them. The older one passed in front and approached the redhead. She whispered to her before looking at the two girls and getting to their levels. She put her hands on their shoulders and looked at them in turn.

-My darlings... You will become wonderful witches...

The blonde took the two girls in a hug and looked at the brunette.

-Juliet, you have to promise to look after your sister.

The brunette nodded and took a look at her sister. The older one nodded and looked at the blonde.

-Cordelia... You have to promise me that you will listen to your sister no matter what the situation. Do I have your word? The blonde looked down and nodded as she looked at her shoes, This woman, the eldest gave a whim towards the redhead, will take care of you, teach you things. And you'll have to listen to her. Have I made myself clear?

Juliet and Cordelia nodded. The older one looked at them and straightened up before taking a look at the redhead.

-They'll be fine and safe here, won't they?  
-Safer than with you if that's your question.

The blonde stretched herself but remained calm.

-Myrtle... Will you take care of them? Can I trust you?  
-Is that really a question worth asking, Fiona? They'll be safer here with me than with you, you know that. That's why you even came here on your own.

Fiona nodded and didn't know what to do. She looked at the redhead and seemed to run away from her gaze. Myrtle approached Fiona and put her hands on her arms, looking into her eyes.

-Young girls, she said turning to Juliet and Cordelia, go inside while I talk to your mother.

Juliet took her suitcase in her hands and was soon followed by Cordelia who stopped by the doorway to take a last look at her mother.

-Go on Cordelia... Go in...

The blonde turned away and joined her sister in the lobby. Myrtle looked at Fiona and hugged her. Fiona, who was tensed, relaxed at contact and began to cry.

-Go ahead. It's better out than in, it seems.  
-I'm afraid Myrt... confessed Fiona still in the embrace, The girls, there's nothing they can do outside. It's too risky.

Fiona parted and looked Myrtle in the eyes.

-We left at night to keep quiet.  
-Fiona? You are the Supreme... You can make anyone forget this kind of thing... What happened in Boston?

Fiona shook her head negatively.

-It's better if you don't know... I have to go...  
-Don't worry, I'm looking after Juliet and Cordelia. They will want for nothing.

Fiona nodded and squeezed Myrtle one last time before heading for the exit.

-Your style is improving day by day Dogface. Said Fiona smiling mockingly.

Myrtle laughed but did not answer, she posed and said goodbye to the blonde with her hand. Fiona nodded toward Myrtle and rushed into the car that left almost right away. Myrtle watched the car leave and once out of sight, she went into the academy and saw the two girls in the lobby. She saw the blonde, Cordelia, who looked at her feet and wiped her eyes several times. While the chestnut-haired one looks at the portraits of the Supreme before her mother. Juliet turned to the redhead and walked towards her sister. Cordelia turned to the redhead and looked into her eyes.

-Will you be our mother now?

Stunned, Myrtle looked at the blonde and her gaze passed over the brunette next to her who seemed less sad and more determined and judged her with her eyes. The redhead took the blonde in her arms.

-Of course, my dear child. Of course.

Cordelia let herself go into the arms of the older one and wept even more. Juliet put her hand on Myrtle's arm and her other hand on her sister's back, pinning a lock of her hair with her finger and playing with it. Myrtle looked at the young Cordelia who cried against her and stroked her hair, her gaze passing to Juliet and became more serene. She discerned how the blond looked physically like her mother while the brunette was their opposite, but seemed to share a strong personality with the Supreme. She continued hugging the young Cordelia and passed a comforting hand through Juliet's hair.

 


	2. Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies .1

_ 1994 _

-Intent.

Cordelia looked at roses that had faded and tried to bring them back to their former state at all costs. Myrtle was next to her with one hand on her shoulder and the other on the table.

-Without intention, you waste your time trying. Intention does everything in magic, you have to believe in it, you have to live it.

Myrtle went behind the blonde going in front of the table.

-Imagine that the flowers return to their original beauty, as when we bought them.

Cordelia looked at Myrtle and nodded meaningfully. She turned her attention to the plants and fixed them intensely. The color of the stem began to return and to grow.

-Intention Cordelia...

The petals of the flowers became fresh again, and their red colors began to show. Myrtle held her breath and it was at that moment that Juliet entered the room trying to make as little noise as possible. The flowers came back as the first day they had bought them, and Cordelia clapped her hands with satisfaction. Myrtle smiled finely and walked towards Cordelia with her arms outstretched, in which the young girl came in a hug. Juliet made herself heard at that moment and Myrtle and Cordelia turned toward her. Cordelia separated from the older one to go to her sister, she took her by the hand and brought her to the flowers.

-I did it, Juliet! I managed to revive the flowers!

Juliet looked at her sister and smiled sincerely without really answering. She tapped her on the shoulder and looked at the condition of the flowers, before turning to the redhead.

-Does Cordelia still have to practice or am I supposed to stay?  
-Cordelia's done with the roses. Why don't you take care of those tulips? Said the redhead showing the pot next to her sister's pot.  
Cordelia looked at Juliet with a smile on her face with her hands joined at her chin. Myrtle passed by the table in front of Juliet and the flowerpot. Juliet approached the table and put her hands on the table staring at the flowers. As she looked at the flowers, and they began to recover their color quicker than for Cordelia, which interlocked Myrtle in view of the brunette's powers. Juliet took a tulip from the pot and tried something; she fixed the flower and made sure that each petal were of a different color. She enchanted her so that it would not die and handed her to the redhead. Myrtle took the tulip and looked at the petals, shocked. Cordelia approached her sister and looked at the flower over her shoulder shocked and impressed.

-It's beautiful, Juliet!

The brunette looked at her and her eyes returned to the older woman who stared at the flower impressed.

-Do you like it? She's just as colorful as you are.

Juliet, not waiting for the redhead to answer, took her sister by the arm and went out into the back yard to get some fresh air. Myrtle watched as the two girls come out and her gaze returned to the multicolored tulip, she smiled and decided to put it in a separate vase.

             ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Cordelia was on her bed with a book wide open on her lap. She leafed through it with her fingertips, the words touching and penetrating her mind. She looked at the illustrations of plants and flowers and their uses. Taking notes, of course.  
Juliet alternated between writing her diary and reading dusty books of all kinds of history, magic, and strange languages.  
They had been at the Academy for a month now. For two weeks, Myrtle Snow had been instructing them what she knew, and the books in the libraries had been used as lessons. Cordelia and Juliet had already both shown their predispositions although only at the beginning of their training. Cordelia was more familiar with everything related to plants, infusions, and science, as well as incantations. She preferred the company of plants in a green workshop rather than the whiteness of the Academy. Juliet, on the other hand, was more into "pure" magic. She frequently had caused objects to levitate, whether or not on her own free will. She handled transfiguration quite well or more simply the art of altering everything. Languages fascinated her because of their complexity and originality.  
For their age, Myrtle was impressed by the number of gifts from the girls. But as an old proverb would say: The apple never falls far from the tree. The Supreme being the mother of these young girls, this result is only normal. Today Cordelia and Juliet had no lessons. Myrtle had been called away, being on the Council. So the girls had carte blanche for the day. Although they preferred to spend it on books. A certain thought occupied their minds above all, without disturbing them to a monster extent. But knowing what their mother was doing, or even where she was, would surely calm their minds. If only they knew or had a piece of information.

               _¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_

-Juliet be careful!

Cordelia barely caught the vial that threatened to fall. Juliet was making flowers and other plants levitate. She glanced over her shoulder and barely looked up to see what she was levitating. She sighed and let everything fall back to the ground, taking care to put everything back in place. Cordelia put a strand of hair back behind her ear and refocused on her preparation. She carried her finger on the book with the pages yellowed by time and added herbs to a vial. Juliet let her eyes wander in the room in search of plants in poor condition. When she found one she walked towards it and brought a hand near the pot whispering an incantation. The plant came back to life instantly, and Juliet stroked its leaves. She looked at her sister who was sticking her nose in her book and decided to leave the greenhouse. When she arrived in the kitchen towards the Hall, she heard a discussion. She came as close as possible, without being seen and began to understand what the voices were saying.

-Fiona...  
-The girls will stay here. Period.  
-Even if they like it here, you have to be there for them and take care of these things. They have been here five months, today, without any news. So, that you don't give news to me, I fathom it. But your girls?  
-They're much better off here than they are with me. In addition, I travel a lot and meet many people.

Heels were heard closer to Juliet's hiding place, which made her hold her breath.

-I'm unfit to be a mother Myrt. But you... You have something I don't possess.  
-More than one if you ask me, the redhead sighed, What you do to Delia and Juliet is unacceptable and obnoxious.  
-It's for their own good. This Academy... It's for the best.  
-Better for whom? The girls? Or you?

Juliet allowed herself to breathe when she heard the heels moving towards the table near someone who was sitting there.

-This choice is not yours. It's mine. The girls will learn a lot more here than with me. They'll be happier. Will be more informed about the world.  
-Why when you open your mouth, I feel like you're trying to get rid of the girls. To get rid of your responsibilities, as you always do.

With pinched lips, Fiona looked at Myrtle, who resumed her speech.

-As soon as you have one responsibility, you get rid of it. To be the Supreme is not only a title. It means having responsibilities towards your family, enforcing the law and being a model to follow. Show up at events as boring as they may be. To show we are here and that we care. But from what I've seen for almost 20 years, you are lacking it, if not more.  
-I won't go back on my words. Cordelia and Juliet stay here. And they won't know anything about this discussion. Did I make myself clear?  
-That being the case...

Myrtle moved her wrist and the Academy door opened.

-You sure don't want the girls to see you. So I won't hold you back.

Myrtle got up and walked past Fiona without looking at her and before passing through the opening where Juliet was hiding, she turned one last time toward the blonde.

-You could have at least inquired how the girls were doing and the impressive progress they've made in a short time. But from what I see, it matters to you as much as you are responsibilities.

Myrtle passed the opening and thought she heard steps on the stairs to the bedrooms. But that thought faded when she heard the front door slam.

 


	3. Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies .2

_ 1994-5 _

Myrtle swung her fingers over the piano keys, letting a soft melody escape, closing her eyes and letting herself be carried by the music. She heard footsteps coming from the stairs but continued to play. She heard no more footsteps but felt someone sitting next to her. Juliet had gone down the stairs fast enough to make a lot of noise. But when she came down and heard the melody coming out of the piano, she slowed down her pace. She walked towards the piano and sat next to Myrtle. Juliet laid her hands on the high keys of the piano and started playing with the redhead while keeping the rhythm of what she had started.

-Hello, little bird, how is your day going?  
-Cordelia is still in her workshop if that was the question. So... How is Fiona? She must be having a great time in Florida.

Myrtle stopped playing instantly and opened her eyes promptly. While Juliet finished the last notes graciously.

-I know she's been here several times. And I know she travels a lot too.  
-How could you know that?  
-Simple. I was in the right places at the right time.  
-And Delia? Does she...  
-No. She doesn't know anything, I didn't tell her anything.  
-Well... We must protect Cordelia...

Juliet sighed.

-She's in Florida, with some other guy. Again. I know why she's not here. I also know she should be.

Juliet grinded her nails; Myrtle put a comforting hand on Juliet's shoulder, not knowing what to say. Juliet placed her head on Myrtle's shoulder, and the redhead stroked her hair with one hand.

               ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Cordelia was in the greenhouse and poured the contents from one bottle into another. She leaned to the right to catch some herbs that she put in the first vial. Delia shook the vial by plugging it with her thumb. She put it on the table so that it would not fall off. She poured the contents of one vial into the first and shook it slightly. Myrtle arrived at that moment. She walked towards the table and posed.

-Hello, chickie. Still in the greenhouse, as I see. And still working, by the way.

Delia laughed and kept the vial closed.

-I don't work. On the contrary, I'm having fun. And more than you think.

She shook the vial, took off her thumb and a continuous green cloud rose into the air. The blonde smiled satisfied and watched the smoke rise ever higher, she put the vial in a base and put hair strands back behind her ears. Myrtle clapped her hands and approached the youngest.

-Well-done Delia!

She passed around the table and carried one hand to her shirt collar.

-Delia... I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions.  
-Of course, anything.  
-You almost never talk about yourself if you are unasked the question. And if we have to see each other, well for a while, having even a semblance of conversation would be appropriate. Don't you think so?  
-Yes, I know... It's just... We aren't that talkative. But please ask all the questions you want. Delia took another vial in her hand and placed it on her base.  
-Where were you born?  
-It's no secret. I was born in California. Los Angeles, I think. Juliet was not born in America. She was born in England in London; Cordelia took an herb from a jar; she was born a month early. She should have been born in Georgia in June. But hey... It feels strange to think that your sister was not born in the same country. I mean it's good in a way because the cultures are very different and so are the accents.

Myrtle observed the blonde finish her speech and continued.

-And when, if I may ask?

Cordelia still took care of these vials but began to clean a minimum, pursuing the discussion.

-She is the oldest; Cordelia saw the redhead making a odd face, Juliet is going to be 17 years old. Me, well, I'm going to be 14. It's not a big difference, but it's closer to being an adult than anything else. I was born on August 13, 1980; Juliet was born on May 19, 1977, instead of June 07. Myrtle, who listened peacefully to Delia speak, was stunned. Delia turned to look at her and almost dropped the vial on the ground when she saw the look on her face.

-It's unfunny, chickie. You don't look like your age.  
-How old did you think we were?  
-Maybe 13, maybe even 14 both. But 17...  
-What do I look older than I am?

Myrtle and Cordelia turned to the entrance of the greenhouse and saw Juliet enter with a bucket of mud in one hand and plants and herbs in the other. Delia hopped on the spot and came in front of her sister.

-Here Delia. I found most of the things you were looking for and couldn't find.  
-How did you do it?  
-You think I dressed like that for what?

Delia took a few steps back and detailed her sister and started laughing. Myrtle passed by the table and placed herself next to the blonde looking at Juliet. She was wearing a black crop top. And a red/burgundy and black tartan skirt. As well as burgundy Dock Martins and black wool socks. Her hair up in a ponytail.

-It's very British! Delia laughed nicely, I could never wear this.  
-Either it fits or doesn't fit, my dear sister, I like it, Juliet said, taking her best British accent, Myrtle, what do I look like?  
-A real young woman. And if I may say so tartan suits you wondrously, the redhead kept her eyes on the table and when she looked at the brunette she kept looking at her eyes, not trusting herself.  
-Thank you!

She put her hand in her curls and watched her sister put her new acquisitions on the table.

-What were you talking about anyway? I don't want to break the discussion.  
-Myrtle just asked me a couple of questions about us.  
-Ha... All right. Well... If I may say so, Myrtle, you look very young. But after all, as a lady doesn't tell her age I think we can always dream. Isn't that right, Delia?

Cordelia growled at Juliet, busy tidying up her new acquisitions. Juliet laughed and turned to Myrtle.

-Any other questions?

Myrtle's face closed a little and Juliet took a grave look.

-What happened in Boston?

Juliet nodded and turned to her sister.

-Delia would you mind going into the living room, there are still things I couldn't take with only two hands. Would you mind?  
-Of course. I'm going, the living room table?

Juliet nodded, and Delia put away what she had in her hands and wiped them off a minimum. Once she passed the door, Juliet motioned to Myrtle to sit down. Both sat down and Juliet massaged her temples.

-Boston is a mystery and a real mess.  
-Why?  
-For the records, when we arrived in Boston, we came across a neighborhood famously known to believe that witches still exist. But of course, when you don't live in Boston or next door how can you know. Anyways. It was Salem all over again. We got there and stayed there for a few days. And I don't know how people started to suspect something. But one day... Cordelia was outside. And she was in the garden, she was with the plants as usual. And she found a plant, a chrysanthemum, it was dried out. I arrived at this moment. Cordelia had her hand near the flower and she came alive again. I must have screamed because she looked at me scared. But it was already done the neighbors hade already seen enough.

Juliet detached her hair and massaged her temples. Myrtle looked at her unsure.

-Is that all?  
-Of course not. But that's all I know. Fiona wouldn't tell me anything, but knowing her, there was definitely more. There is inevitably more.

Juliet turned her head towards the workbench and her eyes returned to Myrtle.

-She was punished, Myrtle looked at the youngest perplexed, which made Juliet nod, Fiona slapped her in the face telling her that she was a spoiled rotten child, who didn't care about rules and who put everyone in danger, the brunette sighed slightly and leaned a little on the table as if in confidence, I think she was talking about herself. For some reason, I'll put my hand in the fire.

Myrtle nodded with shock and Cordelia returned to that moment with the last packages that were on the living room table. She smiled at Juliet and Myrtle before placing them on the table and starting to sort. Juliet offered to help and Myrtle joined them. The brunette looked at the redhead who looked back at her as they began listening to Cordelia.

              ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Juliet woke up all groggy. A lovely melody reaching his ears. She put one hand on her face and brushed her hair off her face. She spread the blankets and let her legs hang out of the bed. She replaced the strap of her tank top and got out of bed to open the burgundy curtains. She opened the curtains with a blow and was dazzled by the light entering the room. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and walked blindly to her hairdresser. She sat down and opened her eyes, falling on her reflection in the mirror. She passed one hand through her hair and one hand over her eyes. She sighed and decided to take a nice bath. She undressed on the way to the door next to her dressing room and entered her bathroom. She walked through the door but passed her head through the opening her eyes glancing at her clock.

_7:45 am_

She laid her head on the doorframe in a boom and turned to her bathtub where she opened the taps preparing her bath. She realized she hadn't taken her clothes, so she went back to the room to get some clothes, dragging her feet. She came out with white underwear, a flowery crop top, and jean shorts as well as red converse. She took everything in her hands and took it to the bathroom. She entered her bath and plunged her head underwater, enjoying the warmth of the water on her skin. She came to the surface when she ran out of the air and took a deep breath of fresh air.

After about thirty minutes, she came out of the bath starting to get bored. She washed quickly and went out, towels wrapped around her body and hair. She sat in front of the mirror and inspected herself. She dropped the towel and started getting dressed. She did the same with the one for her hair, and not wanting to spend her day drying them, she put them in a braid reaching her at the waist. She put on the shoes and when she got up she inspected herself in the mirror, she felt like she was seeing someone completely different. She looked at her from her hair, to her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her jaw, her chest, her belly, her hips, and her legs. Her gaze went up towards her eyes, and she sighed her hands on the edges of the sink. A year had passed since she and Delia had arrived. Juliet had had time to change physically, morally but above all magically. She left the bathroom and went to her room door to get out but when she opened the door she fell face to face with Myrtle who was about to knock.

-Hey! Are you all right?  
-I'm very well, thank you. And you little bird?

Juliet joined her hands and brought them to her chin.

-I had trouble sleeping, but nothing very alarming, in my humble opinion. I am also 17 years old," she said, clapping her hands, smiling.

Myrtle carried a hand on her shoulder and slid it along her braid.

-Seventeen years old, it's something to celebrate.

She walked away from the door inviting Juliet to follow her, giving her arm, a fine smile on her lips. Juliet took her arm and was taken down the stairs in the Hall when she entered, Cordelia, who appeared beside the living room table with a smile on her face waved to wait and put her hand next to a few pots of various colors on the decorated table. After five seconds the pots were like fireworks entering the living room. Juliet put one hand on her mouth and her face lit up with a thousand and one colors in the true sense of the word. Cordelia admired her masterpiece and crossed her arms on her chest. Myrtle was proud of Delia for her hard and paid work. The result was outstanding. Juliet looked at Delia and her gaze went to the redheaded next to her, she let go of her arm and passed hers around her waist, putting her head on her shoulder. Myrtle put one arm around her shoulders and the other stroked her hair.

-Thank you Myrt...  
-Happy Birthday Juliet...

 


	4. The Head Mistress

_2013_

A lot had happened in the last period of time. Zoe had arrived at the Academy a few weeks earlier. She had made friends, enemies with the other "students." Fiona had returned to the Academy to put things in order and especially to find the new Supreme feeling withered. Cordelia, she had become the new director of the Academy after Myrtle who had left her a legacy. Fiona went to see Marie Laveau having dug up Delphine Lalaurie, her enemy. This led to the beginning of the war between witches and voodoo. Mary made Bastien, who became a Minotaur because of Delphine, attacked the Coven. Madison was raped by a gang of friends, and who ended up dead when she waltzed the bus. Kyle, a decent young man, was in it and that didn't leave Zoe indifferent as she tried to save him by playing Frankenstein. This succeeded and lead to complications, Kyle having trouble remembering the basics. This led Zoe to come across Misty Day, a young golden-haired woman who was burned at the stake by her people, and who had the power of resurgence, she came back to life and can bring anyone and anything back to life. Myrtle and the Witch Council visited the Academy, which had been informed by Nan that Madison had died and no longer felt her vital energy. And Myrtle thought that Fiona had done it. Last I heard, Fiona was still at the Academy and took Cordelia to a bar for a drink. Because the last few days had been exhausting for everyone. As a result, Cordelia was thrown acid in her eyes into the bar toilet. And was placed in a hospital. Once she returned to the Academy Cordelia understood she had acquired The Sight. Which allows her to see what people are hiding from her or the world and understand that Myrtle because of Fiona, burned at the stake for "throwing acid" into Cordelia's eyes. Which devastated her and made her be very distant from Fiona. Misty being called every time a witch dies, was at the place where Myrtle had been burned. She approached the body and knelt beside it. She passed a hand a few centimeters from the body and directed her hands beside her temples and she concentrated and at that moment Myrtle opened her eyes at once. She had difficulty getting up and took a deep breath before dropping on her back.  
  
-Gently... Don't go too hard... Poor thing... Everything will be fine...

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Cordelia dropped herself on her bed heavily. She put her hands on her cane, her head resting on it, crying. Cordelia wiped her eyes. She got up in one go and with her valid hand, she placed it in front of her and thought hard enough about the box she was looking for in the floor. She was guided by the magic that emerged and when her cane hit the ground and a hollow sound was heard she stopped suddenly. She sat on the floor, on her knees and tapped the floor with her fist. That in her tapped on the hollow area she stopped, and she put both her hands on the wobbly board and tried with her fingernails to lift it up. She lifted the board up and took off two more. She felt the hole and touched the edges of the suitcase. She found the handles and pulled it out of the hole. She felt the suitcase and found the latches to open it. She slipped them and opened the suitcase wide. She laid her hand flat on the content and touched several hard objects, like boxes. She put her hand on the side of the boxes and fell on some fabric. She started seeking a particular fabric. She went a little deeper into the bag but still remained alert. One of her hands fell on the fabric and took it out of the suitcase. She touched the contours of the fabric and felt the t-shirt draw under her fingers. She tried positioning it upright what she successfully achieved and she put her hand on the front of the shirt where she could feel written The Witch Is Back. She put one hand on her mouth and brought the t-shirt to herself. She started crying and touched the fabric as if to preserve memories. She sighed sadly and "looked" at the shirt.  
  
-My God... How do I miss you... Jesus, Juliet! Where are you... I need you... Please... Come back to me...  
  
  
  
Thousands of miles from Louisiana, France, a woman, woke up with a start. She was dizzy and heard padding in her head.  
  
-My God... How do I miss you... Jesus, Juliet! Where are you... I need you... Please... Come back to me...  
  
She recognized the voice instantly and rushed on her feet, almost falling off. She put on jeans and a t-shirt. Packed her things in her travel bag, took it in one hand, took her handbag in the other and left the place towards the airport. She swore inside and hit her forehead with her fist. She'd been gone too long. And it was time for her to come home.

 


	5. Coming Back .1

_ 2013 _

Zoe heard a frantic knock at the door and left Cordelia's office stopping the discussion. She opened the door and let the woman in. Misty rushed in and slammed the door shut.

-We have to close everything down. I don't know if he followed me.  
-Misty, what's going on? Who followed you?  
-Somebody, I didn't see his face. We hid in the tides. In the night it was impossible to find us. I got us here as quickly as possible and without being noticed.

Misty looked at Zoe and heard someone coming. Cordelia came to them with her hand outstretched in front of her.

-Who is it? Zoe?  
-Cordelia, it's a witch seeking refuge.

Cordelia nodded and reached out her hand to the blonde who hesitated to take it but when she took it, she had a reaction from Cordelia. She saw Misty being burned at the stake and reborn. Misty looked at her strangely unsure of how to react.

-You're Misty Day. You were burned alive at the stake and left for dead. Whatever your problems are, they're ours now too. You are under the protection of this Coven. This is your home.

Misty nodded and approached Cordelia.

-Can my friend stay too? I left it in the greenhouse...

Cordelia turned to Zoe and took her arm.

-Let's go to the greenhouse.

Once there, Misty went in first and kept the door open. Zoe brought in Cordelia who was followed by Madison and Nan who smiled.

-Hello? Don't worry about it. You're among friends.  
-Of course I am, Cordelia. As long as Fiona's not with you.

Myrtle approached Cordelia. Nan smiled but found the appearance of the "redhead" quite different. Madison had some kind of intrigued expression, and Zoe was speechless.

-Myrtle... Oh, my God... I thought I would never see you again," Cordelia said, holding Myrtle's in an embrace.  
-A very poor choice of words, my daughter. But given my appearance, it may be better.  
-How did your hair to grow back so fast? And blond! Asked Nan

Myrtle laughed, Cordelia put her hand on Myrtle's arm and reach her elbow, felt her hair, she went up to the top of her head and put her hand over her face.

-What did they do to you? Myrtle whispered as she passed her hand over Cordelia's face, stopping on her eyes.  
-I lost my sight. You were burned at the stake, and our Supreme killed one of his witches. I'm afraid this Coven has fallen into a bad situation.

Myrtle looked Cordelia in the eyes and put an arm around her waist to take her into the living room. She made her sit down and invited Zoe, Nan, Madison, and Misty to do the same. Cordelia put her hand on Myrtle's face and turned to the girls.

-Nan, what did you say in the greenhouse?  
-She's physically different. She's blonde.

Nan smiled and was intrigued by the change in the older woman's physic.

-Show her to me...

Cordelia raised her hand to Nan, she went closer and stood beside Cordelia. She took her hand, and Cordelia saw through Nan's eyes what Myrtle looked like from now on. She had long Venitian blond hair. She seemed thinner, younger. Her style was as fashionable as before but soberer. Nan let go of Cordelia and returned to her place smiling. Cordelia turned to Myrtle next to her and grabbed her in an embrace. Still not realizing.

Suddenly someone knocked on the front door.

-I'm going. Said Zoe getting up

She walked toward the door and unlocked it gently to see who was behind it. She was surprised when she saw a woman from behind holding a handbag in one hand and a travel bag in the other. When she turned around, Zoe could see what she looked like. She had long chestnut hair, crystalline blue eyes. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans with sneakers.

-Hello, she said smiling.  
-Hello? Who are you?  
-It doesn't really matter right now. May I come in?  
-Of course...

Zoe let the woman in. She observed her put her travel bag in the hallway and her purse right next door. She saw her pass her hand through her hair and walk towards the living room. Zoe followed her and went back to her seat. Myrtle and Cordelia's back were facing the entrance, so they didn't see who had arrived. But Nan, Zoe, Madison, and Misty were facing each other and saw the person's face.

-Cordelia, there's someone in the entrance.

The blonde came out of the embrace and stood up along the sofa to find herself in front of the brunette. She heard a gasp and felt carried away in a hug. Suddenly she felt her vision do it to her and just as it did with Misty. She saw herself playing with her sister, drawing with her. She had visions of their years at Coven. She also saw scenes that she did not understand and felt herself returning to "reality" and came out of the embrace. She felt hands on her cheeks and couldn't help it.

-Juliet?!

Everyone was up and about, the girls didn't understand what had just happened and looked at each other perplexed. Except for Nan who had understood the situation, since the brunette had entered the Coven. Myrtle, on the other hand, was standing with her mouth wide open as if she had seen a ghost from the past. Juliet took Cordelia by the arm and sat her down again; her eyes fell on Myrtle. She squinted with misunderstanding, and suddenly it struck her.

-Myrtle?!  
-Juliet...

The two looked at each other without saying another word, their eyes talking more. Nan laughed internally because everyone's thoughts here were known to her, but the most interesting were Cordelia's, Myrtle's and Juliet's. Cordelia, who could not see anything from the scene, took her sister's hand, catching her attention.

-Juliet. These are the girls. There's Zoe; she opened the door for you.  
-Hi. Said Juliet  
-There's also Madison, Nan and she's Misty Day. She recently joined the Coven.  
-The burned girl is alive?! So it's true?  
-You bet it's true. But I'm fine, I'm fine.

Cordelia smiled and the girls waved. Myrtle was standing there without talking. Juliet went to start talking, but the front door opened.

-Goddamn it, whose fucking bags are in the path! Barked Fiona  
-They're mine. Retorqued Juliet

Silence. Suddenly loud heel sounds were heard as if someone was running. Fiona appeared in the opening, dishevelled and shocked. She walked towards the brunette and put her hands on her shoulders.

-Juliet?  
-Ta daaaa... Said the brunette  
-Oh, my God, Juliet! Fiona took the brunette in her arms, stroking her hair.

The brunette closed her arms on the woman in front of her. Fiona stopped the hug and took her by the arms.

-Where the fuck were you or all these years?! I've been looking for you for five years!

Juliet looked at the blonde perplex.

-You... You looked for me?

Fiona nodded energetically.

-Idiot! Of course, I was looking for you; you're my daughter!

Juliet looked at Fiona and nodded slightly. Fiona turned to the couch and saw Myrtle as she had never seen her before. She put her hand on her mouth and had a moment of shock.

-That changes, doesn't it?

Fiona replied nothing and shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

-I'm here. Alive. Thanks to this dear Misty Day, here present.

Misty watched the blonde showing her with her hand and blushed slightly.

-It's no big deal.

Fiona puffed and looked up, Myrtle looked at the young woman and placed a lock of hair behind her ear.

-Resurgence. Is the most difficult to control. But you're doing it like a chef. And you brought me back here. For that, I owe you my life.

Misty went to open her mouth but closed it when she saw the look the blonde gave her. Like: Modest or not, let me praise you and give you what's rightfully yours. Myrtle turned to Fiona who was staring at her.

-Is there a problem, Fiona?  
-How can you be... Wait a minute... You are blonde?!

Juliet laughed wildly, which she muffled by placing her hand over her mouth. She turned her head and looked out the window. Myrtle looked at the brunette, but her eyes fell back on Fiona.

-Yes, I am blonde. Yes, I'm alive. And yes, I look younger. Because yes, I am younger. Satisfied, my dear?

Fiona stood open-mouthed, without figuring out what to say about it. Cordelia, who had listened to the exchange, decided it was time for Juliet to move in. She got up and turned to Zoe.

-Zoe, could you take Juliet to her old room, please?

Zoe nodded, but Fiona made gestured for her to sit down.

-I can do it.

Cordelia hit her forehead with the flat of her hand and Fiona sighed. Juliet watched them battle as if they were still living together, very little had changed.

-I will do it.

Everyone turned to Myrtle who had spoken.

-After all. It is me; she put her hand in her pocket and took out a key, who has the key.

Fiona raised her arms to the sky and dropped them heavily on her thighs making a thumping sound. The girls had watched the argument without understanding it except for Nan. Cordelia smiled at Myrtle and Juliet. She got up, and Zoe took her back to her office. Myrtle waved to Juliet, who followed her into the hall. Juliet put the handbag on her shoulder and took the travel bag. Myrtle stopped a few inches from her.

-Do you need me to take anything?

Juliet signaled to her that everything was fine.

-It's really not heavy. And it's not like I have a lot of stuff anyway.

Myrtle nodded and passed in front of Juliet direction the stairs.

 


	6. Coming Back .2

They went up to the first floor and took a corridor that had long since been unused. Myrtle handed Juliet the key, but she refused with a nod.

-Together? Suggested the blonde  
-Okay, Juliet breathed softly.

Juliet placed her hand on Myrtle's and they put the key in the lock and turned. The door opened and the light went on. Juliet went first and put down her bags. Looking at the room strangely.

-It's odd...  
-What is?

Juliet went to talk but changed her mind when she took a look a the room.

-Have you been cleaning this room all this time?   
Juliet, who was by the curtains, came back to the middle of the room and put a hand on her arm, looking anxious.  
-Fifteen years to be exact. Retorqued the blonde

Myrtle, who had been standing by the door with her shoulder against the doorframe, got on both feet, moving towards the middle of the room where Juliet was.

-I've been here a lot...

Myrtle looked at the youngest who could no longer hold it back.

-I'm sorry.

Myrtle tilted her head to the side and went to talk, but Juliet cut her off.

-I should have... I should have been there. For Cordelia, for you. For the Coven. I left fifteen years ago, and I wonder what I did with my life for fifteen years trying to fix my mother's mistakes. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. So, so, so...

Myrtle put her hand on Juliet's neck and placed her lips on hers, which cut her off. Juliet, who didn't expect it, closed her eyes and let herself be carried away. They came separated when they ran out of air and Myrtle put her forehead on Juliet's.

-You apologize too much... Far too much...

Juliet laughed and Myrtle observed her as she put her thoughts back in place. Myrtle took a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear. Juliet opened her eyes and looked at the woman in front of her.

-I missed you... Really missed you a lot...

Myrtle smiled and put her face a few centimeters from Juliet's and placed her hands on her arms pushing her back. Juliet placed her hands her waist and felt herself sitting on something pretty awkward. She looked down and laughed. She was sitting on her bed. She climbed up a little on the bed to avoid falling, but let her feet touch the ground. Since she arrived, Juliet hadn't really detailed Myrtle except for her hair and face, which seemed different to her. She noticed that even her clothing style was different. As proof, she wore a black dress, which stopped above the knee with a simple, fairly slim jean jacket. Myrtle who had pushed Juliet on the bed, saw her detailing her. She had a chill and moved closer to the bed. She climbed on it, putting one knee on each side of Juliet's legs, who tried to keep what little seriousness she had left. The brunette removed a strand of blond hair from the woman's face in front of her and laid her hands on her waist. Myrtle placed her hands on the neck of the youngest and made circles with her thumbs. She placed her forehead on Juliet's and breathed peacefully. The brunette looked at the blonde who had her eyes closed and was breathing as if cut off from the world. Juliet lowered her hands on the uncovered thighs in front of her and brought the blonde closer to her. Juliet watched the blonde glow and pushed her hair out of her face. Myrtle opened her eyes, and her gaze went into the blue eyes in front of her. She leaned down and captured the lips that made her eyes light with desire. Juliet put her hands upon Myrtle's thighs. She moaned against her lips and Juliet looked into her eyes.

-My mother is downstairs.

Myrtle closed the door by telekinesis and took Juliet's face in her hands.

-Let them hear us; I've been waiting for you for fifteen years. So fuck her.

Juliet looked at Myrtle in shock and laughed. She took possession of the blonde's lips and rolled her on the bed so that she would be on her back. She stood at her height and pushed her blond hair off her neck. Juliet looked at Myrtle and mentally lectured herself about having spent fifteen years away from here, cleaning her mother's crap.

             ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Zoe, Madison, and Misty had gone upstairs and went to the room they were now going to share. Madison stayed on her phone all afternoon, Zoe talked to Misty and decided to go see Kyle. Misty, she sat on her bed and decided that with that night resting would do her a lot of good. Nan went downstairs to see Cordelia. She knocked on her door and heard Cordelia tell her to come in. Once inside and the door closed, Nan went to sit in front of Cordelia.

-Who is it?  
-It's Nan.

Cordelia smiled and put her hands on her desk.

-What's going on? Is there a problem?  
-No. Can I ask you a question?  
-Of course! Of course!  
-Is... Is Juliet your sister?

Cordelia smiled even more and decided to get up and sit next to Nan. Once seated, she took her hands in hers.

-Yes. Juliet is my sister.  
-What about Myrtle Snow?  
-Myrtle raised us when I was only 13-14 and Juliet 16-17. It continued for years. While Fiona was somewhere else, Myrtle was there for us.  
-She's quite unusual, Myrtle.  
-Yes! Cordelia let out a laugh. It has always been colorful, a vocabulary like we do no more. These manners... Oh. My. God. You didn't know her like that, but for Myrtle, manners are very important. A minimum of education and life skills are required.  
-You seem to like her a lot. She seems to mean a lot to you...  
-Ho yes, Nan... More than you think... She is a great mother...  
-But?...

Cordelia "looked" at Nan and her facial expression changed completely and looked understanding.

-How could I forget everything that's going on in people's minds is known to you...

Cordelia sighed and began to speak.

-I've always had a pretty mother-daughter relationship with Myrtle. Juliet she was older, more mature, responsible, but above all I don't think she's ever seen Myrtle as a mother.

Cordelia couldn't see her, but, Nan listened to Cordelia while drinking her words, and had a smile ear to ear.

-Of course, I know nothing about their relationships, except the fact that I could never put words to it. But Juliet is 36 years old and can do what she wants. She's an adult.

Cordelia sight frankly and had a thin smile.

-It's for you that she came back...

Cordelia turned to Nan perplexed.

-Pardon me?  
-Juliet, it was for you that she came back. You called her... I heard it.

Cordelia placed her hand on her mouth, and her face expressed understanding.

-She must have had other reasons to come back, but you must be a key reason...

Nan got up, not without helping Cordelia get back to her desk. Although annoyed by this idea, she didn't really have a choice. Once Nan came out, Cordelia had her eyes in the dark, thinking back to what Nan had said... For all one knows it was maybe true... Maybe Juliet was there because she heard Cordelia...

               ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Myrtle was lying on the bed, on her right flank, with a cigarette in her hand under Juliet's reproving gaze.

-I hate seeing you light one of these things.

Myrtle turned her head towards the brunette and exhaled the smoke from the corner of her mouth so that it wouldn't go to Juliet. She drew the cigarette and looked at it.

-An unpleasant habit. I'm afraid so.

The blonde extinguished her cigarette in the ashtray and turned towards the woman next to her.

-Have you never smoked?  
-No.  
-Not even once?  
-No, Juliet laughed.

Myrtle laid down and held her head with her hand. Her arm resting on her hips. Juliet approached Myrtle and laid her on her back, pushing a lock of hair off her face. The brunette kissed Myrtle's collarbone and went up to her jaw. Myrtle suddenly got up and sat on Juliet's legs, naked. The blonde ran her finger over the features of the woman's face below her. She stopped on her lips and captured them in a kiss. Juliet took Myrtle by the waist and brought her closer to her so that they would be skin against skin. They caught their breath and Juliet looked the older in the eyes.

-How can we have stayed for fifteen years like that...

Myrtle put her arms around Juliet's neck and attracted her to her.

-We must be very stubborn.

Myrtle laughed and was quickly joined by Juliet. The latter trailer her finger from her jaw to her collarbone of the eldest and heard sniffing. She looked up and saw countless tears beaded in the corners of her eyes.

-What's going on?!

Juliet wiped with her thumbs the few tears that fell. Myrtle sniffed and passed a hand on her eyes. Before returning her attention to the youngest.

-Don't ever leave again... Never again so far away...

Juliet looked at the blonde and took one of her hands.

-I promise...  
-I... I thought... tried the blonde.  
-Shhh... Juliet took Myrtle in her arms and gently stroked her hair. I'm here now. I'm not leaving. I will never let you go again... I promise you that... Witch's honor.

Juliet removed the few tears from the blonde's face and made her look up to tenderly kiss her.


	7. M

Myrtle stood up on the bed and saw Juliet walking towards her predatorily. She trembled slightly but kept her eyes on the younger one. Juliet positioned herself like Myrtle a few minutes ago, a knee beside each leg and the back of her hand passed her over her cheek, while she stroked her cheek, jaw, and neck with her lips. Myrtle offered her neck to the brunette, she placed one hand on Juliet's head, intertwining her fingers in her hair. Juliet started kissing the blonde's neck and left a purplish mark.

-Sincerely?

Juliet smiled in her neck and tilted her head up towards the older one.

-You are mine; she made her fingers run along her face, and mine only.

She stroked Myrtle's lips with her fingertips, and she sighed with satisfaction, closing her eyes. Myrtle, who had her hands on Juliet's waist, lowered them to her thighs. The brunette smiled without the blonde seeing her and approached to speak in her ear.

-You're really overdressed.

Myrtle opened her eyes and stared into the crystal one.

-You know what you have to do, Myrtle smiled with an angelic smile on her lips.

Juliet succumbed and captured the much-desired lips. Myrtle felt a warmth she knew well and moaned against Juliet's lips. The latter ended the kiss and observed Myrtle. She approached her and slipped her denim jacket along her arms, placing it on the chair next to the bed. Juliet slipped along the blonde's legs leaving a trail of kisses. She took off her heels and went the same way again, leaving kisses. Myrtle fell on the pillow, her breathing accelerated, and her mouth open. Juliet straightened up, smiling widely. Proud of the effect she was able to produce on the eldest. Juliet approached and grasped the end of the dress in her hands, bringing it up to the blonde's waist. Myrtle looked at Juliet and sat up to pass the dress. Once Juliet put the dress on the chair and watched Myrtle biting her lip. The blonde got on her knees and walked towards the brunette in her underwear. Juliet took the time to detail her, a black set on her milky skin, a flat stomach, toned legs. Nevertheless, she noticed a scar barely visible under her bra, under her right breast and another on her left thigh quite high placed. Myrtle put her face a few centimeters from Juliet's, preventing her from detailing her any longer. She placed her lips on hers while her hands grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt and pulled it up. Juliet put the t-shirt through her arms and put her head through an avalanche of brown curls, dropping her hair. Myrtle had eyes that glowed in front of Juliet's body. She sat on the bed, her head at the height of these breasts noticing a white lace bra, passing her hands over her muscular belly. Her mouth leaving a warm drag between her breasts. Juliet closed her eyes feeling her breathing accelerate and a feeling of warmth between her legs. Myrtle unbuttoned the buttons on the jeans and lowered it down Juliet's legs. The brunette let herself be carried away and took the opportunity to remove her shoes at the same time. Myrtle waited religiously on the bed, her fingers playing with a lock of her hair, her gaze running down Juliet's back. Myrtle's gaze was in the void for a moment, just enough to remember the last time she saw Juliet like that. 15 years had passed between the last time and now and she was still as irresistible... She gradually returned to reality by Juliet who had stood in front of her, her warm breath on her lips. Juliet looked at the swollen rosy lips and took the lower lip between her teeth biting it. The brunette stopped to look at the woman in front of her. She felt her heart jump in her chest and approached her ear.

-You're too gorgeous for your own good.   
-You've changed. Answered the blonde.

Juliet looked at her and shrugged and pulled her up on the bed lying on top of her.

-It makes it more exciting. All you have to do is rediscover me, she said in her ear.

Juliet kissed Myrtle fiercely and she arched her back when she felt Juliet's knee between her legs. She let out a moan and placed her forehead against Juliet's. Juliet saw her trembling, her breathing taking an irregular rhythm, she put a finger under the strap of her bra and let it fall on her arm. She did the same with the other and made Myrtle sit on her legs. She put her hand behind her back, looking for the clip on her bra. Myrtle passed her hands through the chestnut hair and captured Juliet's lips. The latter undid her bra and skimmed it along her arms. Myrtle felt the fresh air on her skin and her breasts hardened because of the cold and the desire that Juliet created in her. The brunette placed her hands on Myrtle's back and brought her face closer to her chest. Myrtle felt a balmy breath on her breasts and felt a heat wave when Juliet's lips were placed on her right breast. She closed her eyes, her mouth open. Juliet put her tongue over Myrtle's breast and had fun with it. She did the same with the other making the blonde moan, now her breathing archaic. She ran her hand over her belly and lifted it up towards one of her breasts, her mouth over the other. Myrtle's back arched and grabbed the cover, clutching onto it. 

-Juliet...   
-Hum?...

Myrtle moaned to the touch and brought the brunette's face back to her to kiss her fiercely. Juliet slid her hand along the blonde's belly and when she got to where she needed her most, she pulled out her last rampart, gently rubbing it against her skin. Myrtle threw her head back, her breath cut off. Juliet had the blonde lie down and put her hand under the elastic band of the black underwear. The brunette exerted pressure and Myrtle moaned against Juliet's mouth. She put her arms around her neck and felt her heart going frantic.

-Juliet, please... The blonde whispered.

The brunette pushed a strand of blond hair and put her lips on her neck making her hand tease her core avoiding the contact she dearly wanted. She felt the older one move her hips, and breathe archaically. Juliet smiled in her neck and went up to her lips swollen with pleasure. Myrtle bit Juliet's lip and kissed her as if her life depended on it.

-Ju... Juliet... Please...

The brunette sighed and put two fingers into the blonde who stopped moving instantly. Suddenly, Juliet felt Myrtle move her hips on her fingers trying to deepen the contact. Myrtle was moaning, and Juliet had to kiss her to cover them. Myrtle felt a familiar wave of pleasure flowing through her and continued to move her hips on Juliet's hand, although her breathing was cut off. Juliet felt Myrtle's walls tighten on her fingers and felt her continue to move, nonetheless. Myrtle finally calmed her breathing and looked Juliet straight in the eye. She grabbed it in an embrace and put her cheek against her forehead holding her tight. Juliet tenderly kissed the blonde's chest and went up to her rosy lips. They came off, and Myrtle pushed the hair out of Juliet's face.

-You made me very excited and kept me waiting... Bad girl...   
-It was worth it, admit it...

Myrtle nodded and put a finger on Juliet's bra strap.

-My turn.

Juliet laughed and kissed the blonde. Myrtle reversed the roles and laid down on Juliet who was already well excited by her partner, but also by the feeling of her skin on hers. Myrtle kissed Juliet's breasts over her bra, which ripped out a moan from the brunette. Myrtle took off the wall and ran her lips over her breasts; she kissed her them and took one between her lips and played with it while her hand took care of the other. Juliet felt a heat wave between her legs and felt her own breathing falter. Myrtle let go of her breasts, leaving a trail of kisses along her belly to her underwear. She decided to light the brunette a little more and made her nose run over her sex. Juliet's back arched slightly and squeezed the sheets under her fingers. Myrtle smiled and passed her tongue along her sex smelling the brunette. Myrtle slipped Juliet's underwear very slowly and took the opportunity to leave a trail of chaste kisses in her thigh. She felt Juliet tremble under the touch of her lips on her skin. She went up to her lips and looked into her eyes. 

-You look beautiful...

Juliet smiled and put her lips on Myrtle's, putting one hand on her neck to deepen the kiss. They separated, and the blonde passed her tongue through the brunette's lovely lips, teasing her.

-You're the devil... Breathed Juliet flustered

The blonde smiled against her lips and separated from the brunette. Kneeling in front of Juliet, Myrtle laid her hands on her lap and gently separated them as she descended on the bed. She lowered her head, her lips on the inside of her right thigh. Finally, Myrtle laid flat on her stomach, her lips running even lower. Her tongue had come to rest on Juliet's inner thigh and was now beginning to swirl on her flesh towards her center. She was unsurprised to feel a naked and smooth flesh as she ran her tongue to her center. Slowly, she slipped both her arms under Juliet's legs so that she could wrap her hands around the woman's hips to keep her still. A kind of precaution as she began sliding her tongue over her center, moistening it, and often slipping the tip of her tongue between the folds to taste her. Myrtle seemed to continue to caress with her tongue along Juliet's entrance. She could feel Juliet's breath clinging from time to time and felt the blankets being pulled, while Juliet tightened her grip on them. A single finger slipped into Juliet's entrance and came out with a slippery coating. Another sign that Myrtle's resistant tongue was doing its job. This made her more determined as she used the same finger to push her lips up to swirl her tongue near the little bundle of nerves that would soon attract Juliet's release. While Myrtle passed her tongue several times over the spot, Juliet let the blankets go to relieve her hands, her fingers intertwined in the wild braids on Myrtle's head. The things that this woman did to her reflected the same act they had done before, but it was different. They knew each other's bodies; Myrtle's cheek was soft against her flesh. The blonde affectionately stroked her with her tongue as if it was her sole goal in life. With slight insistence, Juliet pulled Myrtle's hair out, then pressed the woman's head against her pelvis. She kept rolling her tongue against Juliet's clitoris, sometimes languishingly to tease her, then increasing firmness and speed to bring her closer to the apogee. When she felt the woman stretch, she stopped abruptly and kissed her center, giving her a moment to calm down. Myrtle waited a few calculated seconds, then returned to press her hot tongue on her clitoris. Myrtle pressed her lips on her clitoral area, suckling at her gently, trying to bring her to the edge once again, this time letting her jump into ecstasy. Juliet was totally stunned and trying to regain normal breathing. She felt Myrtle kissing her collarbone and placing her head on her chest, one hand on her belly. Myrtle put one hand to her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She looked up at the youngest and put her head on one hand, lying on her left flank and with the other hand, stroked Juliet's face.


	8. Just Like Before

The next morning. Zoe went knocking on all the doors for the morning meeting as Juliet and Misty were not really aware of the rules and other events that had appeared before their arrival. In the living room were: Cordelia, Nan, Zoé, Madison, Kyle, Fiona, Myrtle, and Juliet. Zoe, Madison, and Kyle were on one of the three sofas, while Juliet, Myrtle, and Nan were on another. Cordelia and Fiona were in a chair. Zoe was the first to speak.

-Already... Hello and sorry to have pulled you out of bed, I didn't really have a choice, said Zoe laughing, followed by Cordelia, Juliet, Nan, and Myrtle, as I have to start... I'd like to know, without being indiscreet. What took you so long that afternoon? She nodded Juliet and Myrtle.

Juliet looked at the blonde and smiled before she looked at the people in the living room.

-Just make up for the lost time. Fifteen years is a long time. There's a lot to say.

Nan laughed and Juliet turned to her perplexed. Cordelia carried both her hands to her cane and explained.

-Nan can read people's minds.

Juliet looked at the brunette with a rather shocked look, literally praying mentally, that she would not say anything. Myrtle kept her look straight in front of her because Fiona seemed to find a rather great interest in herself. Fiona ultimately directed her attention to Juliet.

-How can it be you're here? Why now? Why didn't you give any news?  
-Delia called me. Merely replied Juliet

Everyone turned to the blonde who looked puzzled and turned to Nan, placing her hand on her mouth. Fiona and Myrtle looked at Cordelia strangely, and Juliet lit everyone's lantern.

-She didn't give me a call. If that's what you think. But let's just say she was in contact with some of my stuff and seemed pretty desperate... The strength of all this combined with the fact that it had to happen to me.

Everyone made an understanding face, and Zoe stepped forward on the edge of the couch.

-But what did you do during... Fifteen years?  
-You can use my name Zoe, said the woman smiling, to tell you the truth; I've traveled a lot. Many countries, many continents. I've cleaned up a lot of your bullshit, if I may. She said her in Fiona's. I also help many young witches, I direct them to the Coven near where they were. It was pretty hard, but a lot of them find a way to be themselves.  
-My bullshit?!

Everyone turned to Fiona who was standing in front of her chair with her hands on her hips.

-Yes. Or your mess if you prefer. I lost track of you in France, unfortunately.  
-Since she came back to the Coven... Revealed Madison

Cordelia put her cane on the table next to her and waved to everyone to calm down and sit down.

-A lot has been happening lately, for example. Zoe joined the Coven and is turning up to be a pretty good witch. Madison... Had some problems with a boy's group and our mother who killed her.

Fiona puffed and went to talk, but Cordelia continued.

-She was brought back to us by Misty and Zoe. We had problems with Marie Laveau. Voodoo Queen. And Myrtle was burned at the stake. That explains her appearance.

Juliet turned to Myrtle to get the hang of it.

-Is that true?

Myrtle looked at Juliet and went to explain, but Fiona was faster.

-She threw acid on Cordelia's eyes, that's why she deserved it!  
-That's not true! Juliet and Cordelia had spoken simultaneously and were now "looking at" each other.  
-Myrt would never hurt Delia. She'd rather die than hurt her.

Nan who was next to Juliet was watching the scene quite interested. She knew she couldn't say anything about what was happening between Juliet and Myrtle because the brunette had practically begged her. But she was nevertheless entertained by the exchange. On the other hand, she had difficulty keeping up with the abundance of thoughts.

-If you could talk more and think less, I would appreciate it.  
-You're right Nan, after all, that's why these meetings are done.

She turned to Fiona and stayed in front of her chair.

-Myrtle always was more of a mother to me than you ever were. You tried getting rid of her like everything she did for you, Juliet and I didn't count. The only true maternal figure you had ever sent to the stake to be rid of her. It's meanspirited of someone who's never been there...

Fiona had risen quite violently and raised her hand, which landed on Cordelia's cheek, which on the blow landed on her cheek. Myrtle reacted first and headed towards Cordelia knelt down and took her in her arms, stroking her hair, while she held her cheek shocked and eyes teary. Juliet, she reacted to the situation and caught her mother collar enraged. Fiona looked at her and puffed.

-What are you going to do? Hurt me? You can't do it.

Juliet tightened her grip but realized that yes, Fiona was right, once again. Fiona laughed and raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist sent Juliet to the opposite wall, not as hard as she wanted, but strong enough to shake her. Myrtle had brought in Zoe next to Cordelia and she headed towards Juliet who was already getting back on her feet. Juliet in her anger pushed Myrtle and walked towards Fiona spitting blood at her feet.

-I should have reported your bullshit to the Council; you'd have deid a long time ago.

Fiona watched her daughter astonished. She saw Zoe and Nan taking Cordelia out of the living room, probably to her room. Juliet ran back to the backyard followed by Myrtle who ran after her, while Madison and Kyle returned to the attic. Misty went into the greenhouse, leaving Fiona alone. Juliet had passed the back door and went to the grass where she started punching the void. Myrtle came out the door and wearing heels tried not to fall while hurrying. The blonde watched the younger one get angry at the void and came from behind, encircling her with her arms, preventing her from throwing her arms into the air.

-Juliet, calm down!

The brunette tried to free herself but felt the older have a strength she couldn't remember.

- _Juliet!_

She tried getting out of her grasp, but she couldn't.

- _ **Juliet! For the love of God!**_

Juliet fell on her knees with her arms dangling, taking Myrtle with her. She began to cry and let out a long complaint. Myrtle turned her around to make her face her. She took her in her arms. Juliet put her head on her chest and bit her fist. Myrtle took her hand away from her mouth and started stroking her hair.

_I'll be your dream_   
_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_   
_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_   
_Be everything that you need_

Juliet stopped crying and listened to Myrtle who had started singing. She looked up and huddled even more tightly against her.

_I'll love you more with every breath_   
_Truly, madly, deeply do_   
_I will be strong I will be faithful_   
_'cause I'm counting on_   
_A new beginning_   
_A reason for living_   
_A deeper meaning, yeah_

_I want to stand with you on_   
_a mountain_   
_I want to bathe with you in the sea_   
_I want to lay like this forever_   
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining_   
_brightly in the velvet sky,_   
_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_   
_Then make you want to cry_   
_The tears of joy for all the_   
_pleasure and the certainty_   
_That we're surrounded by the_   
_comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers_   
_In lonely hours_   
_The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on_   
_a mountain_   
_I want to bathe with you in the sea_   
_I want to lay like this forever_   
_Until the sky falls down on me_

Myrtle passed her arms around Juliet who had fallen asleep peacefully, her head resting on the chest of the older woman rocked by the song and the beating of her heart. The blonde unfolded her legs and managed to get up without waking Juliet, she grabbed her in her arms and carried her to the living room where Fiona had stayed while everybody had left and reacted when she saw Myrtle who was carrying Juliet in her arms and who seemed to sleep peacefully with her cheeks still streaked with tears. She stepped forward but stopped. Myrtle put her on the couch and removed the tears with the back of her hand. She pushed a lock of hair off her face and took the blanket from the edge of the sofa, unfolded it and put it on her. Fiona looked at the blonde and turned away to her room. Realizing what she didn't want. Juliet and Cordelia were right, but they wouldn't let them know for anything in the world.

Nan, who was staying with Cordelia had opened her window and saw Juliet leave in a hurry, quite upset. Followed by Myrtle who screamed. Cordelia was alerted by the screams and headed for the window with the help of Nan. Cordelia laid her hand on Nan's and allowed her to see what was going on. She saw through the eyes of the young witch how Myrtle had tried to calm Juliet. And how she had soothed her. And how she brought her back inside. Cordelia let go Nan and fell heavily on her chair. She put her hand on her mouth and realized what she had been assuming for several years. Nan stood in front of her.

-It was pretty obvious, wasn't it?

Cordelia directed her gaze to Nan and in her mind hundreds of questions that made Nan laugh.


	9. Unspoken .1

Juliet woke up and put her hand on her face. She had difficulty opening her eyes and saw Nan sitting with her legs folded next to her on the floor. She looked around and saw Myrtle sitting in an armchair with her legs on an armrest and who seemed to be sleeping. Juliet sat on the couch and waved at Nan to join her. Nan got on the couch and stood in front of Juliet.

-Do you always do this kind of dreams? Beautiful and sad at the same time?  
-You can use my name, and I don't know, I think... I spent so much time outside of this Coven that for me these dreams were a source of comfort in a way...

Nan patted her shoulder.

-I won't say anything. Witch's honor. If I'm lying, I'm going to hell; I mean I'd rather not go.

Juliet laughed gently followed by Nan.

-I believe you. Thank you... Not to talk about it, I owe you.

Juliet put her hand on Nan's shoulder and looked at her with a smile.

Someone knocked on the door and Fiona entered the girls' vision. They heard insults and orders and a door slamming. Fiona returned into their sight with a cigarette in her hand. Nan and Juliet had got up, while Myrtle had been woken up by the insults.

-Who was that? Asked Juliet  
-Hank.

Juliet looked at Fiona strangely.

-Hank? Who's Hank?  
-Cordelia's ex-husband. Answered Fiona lighting a cigarette  
-Was Cordelia married?  
-It's something you'd know. If you had been there. Answered the oldest

Juliet put her hands on her hips and sighed. Nan who had sat down had seen the way Myrtle looked at her and almost laughed.

-I opposed this marriage, however. I told her. Cordelia, this wedding is a joke. You're just trying to prove something to yourself. But no, the idiot wouldn't listen to me. I'm glad she can't have kids with that asshole.

Juliet went talk back when Fiona called Cordelia an idiot, but she was even more shocked by her last argument. Myrtle who had sat up straight like an I was speechless. She now understood Cordelia's attitude. Because she had a similar one. Fiona left the living room for her room, and Juliet fell on the couch, dumbfounded.

-It's a shock, isn't it?

Juliet looked at Nan and looked at her.

-I never told anyone.

Myrtle found the living room oppressive and stood up along the sofa, standing. Juliet looked at her strangely, but she didn't stop.

-I need to be alone for a while...

Juliet turned to the place where the blonde disappeared and turned to Nan.

-What was she thinking?  
-Really?  
-Yes, really, Nan.  
-You know that alright. You heard it from your mother. Miss Cordelia may physically look like Fiona, but she and Myrtle are more alike than people think.

Juliet put one hand on her mouth, thinking. Suddenly, it struck her, and she got up at once going up the stairs four by four.

Myrtle had gone upstairs to Juliet's room. She put her hands on her face and stuck her hair behind her ears. She detached herself from the door and walked to the window where she felt her fists clenched. Suddenly, she saw Cordelia and Misty appear in her vision. They talked and laughed together. Misty guided Cordelia and they sat down in the grass.

Juliet arrived at the top of the steps out of breath. She stopped in front of the door and opened it as gently as possible. She slipped into the room and stepped towards the blonde.

Myrtle felt a warm breath on her neck and smiled. Juliet removed a strand of blond hair from the blonde's right shoulder and put her chin on it, passing her arms around her waist. Myrtle placed her hands on Juliet's hands and she rubbed the blonde's jaw with her nose. She put her head on Juliet's and kept looking out the window where Cordelia and Misty were sitting.

-Did you know about Delia?

Myrtle nodded negatively. Juliet sighed sadly

-It annoys me that she's deprived of that. She'd make a great mother.  
-Yes, she would be...

Myrtle took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

-Delia didn't deserve that. She possesses all the qualities of a mother.  
-You don't? Juliet kept her chin on her shoulder and brushed her nose against her neck.  
-Delia... Delia is not the only one who is unperfect... It's just like that... That's life... Some just can't have children...

Juliet closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Myrtle tried not to cry, which was not going well, she barely turned her head towards the brunette that she started to talk.

-I knew it...

Myrtle looked at her perplexed.

-I overheard you. You and Fiona. And the way she pulled it out just like that. She shouldn't have done it. But I guess I've always known that more or less...

Myrtle had closed her eyes and felt Juliet slip between her and the window. Juliet laid her hands on her belly and kissed her. Myrtle put one hand on her cheek and the other held her by the waist. She was crying, Juliet could feel it. Because the kiss was sprinkled with salty pearls.

                _¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_

Cordelia had entered the building and headed for the kitchen. She went to the fridge and took some eggs. She put the box on the counter, place her hand on it and unlocked the cupboard with the other. Myrtle had gone down and arrived in the kitchen. She had sat next to the table and was not talking; she watched Cordelia, a sad look on her face. Cordelia managed to open the cupboard and with her hand tried to grab something, except that she dropped the egg box. She stopped and looked for the box with her hand, pushing, a sigh of frustration.

-Goddamnit.

Myrtle opened her mouth to talk, but changed her mind. She took a hesitant step and walked past the table going in front of Cordelia.

-Could you stop moving things around?! Some of them are blind!  
-Here you go, Delia. Let me help you with that.  
-Let me do it. It's my mess!

Myrtle felt the cloth escaping her hands and looked at Cordelia.

-Delia... There is a... If I don't say anything, I'll simply explode.

Cordelia got up because she was cleaning the floor, and waited thinking she was going to talk about Juliet.

-I need to know for sure that you don't think I did this to you... The older placed her hand on Cordelia's cheek and removed a strand of hair from her face.  
-I remember the first day Fiona dropped you off here with Juliet. You were like a little bird, pushed from its nest. Do you recall what you asked me?  
-Will you be our mother now. Sighed Cordelia  
-I have always loved you as my own daughter, Myrtle took Cordelia's hands in hers, Hug me, my dear daughter. Use your power of vision, and you'll see that I couldn't do that horrible thing.  
-I don't want to... I don't need magic to know what I already know. I know you would never injure me.

Myrtle lowered her head and took Cordelia in her arms.

-I never doubted you for a second, and that's what I told my mother. My mother set you up. My blindness has given me a true vision, but it is of no use at the moment. Not when there are witch hunters on our doorstep.

They separated and Myrtle put her hands on Cordelia's shoulders.

-Honey... If I could take my eyes out and give them to you, I would.

Cordelia took one of Myrtle's hands and squeezed it gently.

-I know.

               _¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_

-Are you sure that's a good idea?! Murmured Zoe  
-No. Retorqued Myrtle  
-Then why did we do it?!  
-Because you want to help Cordelia as much as I do.  
-I was brought here against my consent. Sighed Madison

Myrtle puffed and arrived in front of the back door.

-Who knows how to force a lock.

Myrtle very seriously turned toward the girls, as they watched her shocked.

-So you were serious?! Joked Madison

The older nodded, and Madison approached the lock taking some pins.

-In this case. Let me do it.

Madison knelt before the door and turned the pins in the lock.

-Does anyone have any light? Asked Madison

Zoe frenzied through her pockets and pulled out her phone and activated the flashlight. Madison returned to her lock pick and the door opened in a snap. Zoe looked at Madison impressed and Myrtle had a rather shocked look. Madison looked up at the older woman and shrugged her shoulders.

-So what? You have to know how to escape from home from time to time.

Zoe smothered a laugh and Myrtle raised an eyebrow, she passed in front of the girls entering the hospital. Zoe and Madison entered after her and passed through several corridors.

-What are we actually looking for? Zoe asked.  
-Eyes.

They stopped together and looked at the blonde.

-Eyes?!  
-Yes, young girls. Eyes. A blue and amber preferably. Because that's the thing Cordelia needs most right now.  
-We're not going to kill anyone to reassure me. Zoe asked.  
-As if you had never done it, Myrtle breathed, Zoe tensed but continued to walk, No, we're not going to kill anyone just to go through the laboratory and morgue review of this hospital.  
-Where do we start? If we take into account the fact that we stay together...  
-The laboratories first. Said Myrtle

They walked for a few minutes and arrived in the first laboratory. Zoe entered the laboratory first, followed by Myrtle. Madison, she stopped at the door and looked at the hallway and found what she was looking for. She approached the door and read in a low voice.

_The morgue_

She turned to the laboratory and unlocked the door of the morgue before entering. She blocked her nose and hid her mouth. She walked towards the bodies and started looking. In Zoe's laboratory, she was scanning the shelves with her fingertips. Myrtle had stopped in her movement and looked behind her. Madison was gone. She went to talk when she remembered who she was dealing with.

-Found it!

The blonde approached the younger one quickly. Zoe took the jar in her hands and showed it to Myrtle.

-Amber.

Madison entered at that moment and approached the other two quietly.

-Crystal.

Zoe and Myrtle jumped and turned to the blonde who had a smile up to her ears.

-So what? I found what was needed.

Zoe huffed and Myrtle rolled her eyes.

-Well, let's go. Let's not dwell here.

They left by the same path by which they had entered and returned to the Coven. Once in the Coven, they were careful not to wake anyone. They went up to the floors and stopped at Cordelia's door. Myrtle opened the door and let Madison and Zoe in. She walked towards Cordelia's bed, closing the door by telekinesis without waking everyone up.

               _¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_

-I had a Turkish Angora cat who was born with one brown and one blue. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Myrtle took the towel away from Cordelia's eyes and Madison and Zoe approached the edge of the bed. They looked at each other from the corner and looked at Cordelia. The blonde opened her eyes and felt her vision gradually return to her, at first she saw blurry. She saw a blonde above her who strangely matched with Nan's description.

-Ho my God... I can see.

Myrtle looked at Cordelia smiling under the shocked eyes of Madison and Zoe.


	10. Unspoken. 2

Fiona entered the Hall of the Coven. She held the door to Juliet who came home after her. They had gone out to get some fresh air without really wanting to or wanting each other's company. Especially for Juliet.

-I know you had the best intentions, but you could have asked me first.

Fiona and Juliet looked at each other and went to the living room.

-Delia, does one ask a drowning man before throwing him a life preserver?  
-Who let this charcoal briquette back in?

Juliet who was right next to Fiona watched her shocked and elbowed her. Myrtle, who was sitting on the piano bench, suddenly got up and Cordelia looked at the two newcomers.

-My God...

Fiona had a shocked expression while Juliet couldn't believe it.

-He gets no credit. I am the one who restored our beloved, Cordelia, Myrtle said, placing a lock of hair behind her ear.  
-You're not a witch enough to accomplish something so delicate.

Fiona had approached Cordelia and took her face in her hands. Juliet was standing next to Myrtle, admiring her work, while holding her hand, squeezing slightly.

-But you're wrong. I'm more of a witch than I've ever been, and I have you to thank for that. Being burned at the stake was an empowering experience. There are secrets in the flames, and I came back with more than a few.  
-You couldn't find two of them that matched.  
-Donors prefer to remain anonymous. And I think Cordelia is beautiful just the way she is.

Fiona turned and went to pour herself a liquor.

-If she gave you new eyes, it was out of guilt for turning you blind.

Juliet was hugging Cordelia and turned to her mother just like her sister.

-Hurl your baseless accusations. They have no power now. Answered Myrtle  
-You could still end up in an ashtray you know.  
-You're the one who should be put at the stake. You murdered Madison Montgomery.

Myrtle approached Fiona who was in front of the couch. Cordelia leaned against the opening that went to the living room and Juliet stood behind one of the sofas.

-Well, that's going to a hard one to stick, Myrtle, the girl's not dead.  
-Not anymore, and no thanks to you.  
-You were the only one convicted of a capital crime. I don't care if you survived the stake. I could have banished you.

Cordelia and Juliet had straightened up from all their lengths and had looked at each other, alarmed.

-A permanent exile. You know what that means, Paramus, New Jersey, toxic waste, outlet malls.  
-You forgot something, if I can't go anywhere, this is where I'll be. And you wouldn't dare.  
-I will be able to call an urgent meeting of the Council immediately.  
-You forgot something, if I can't go anywhere, this is where I'll be. Good luck! I heard they're not seeing anyone right now!  
-Stop it! Right now!

Everyone had turned to Cordelia as if to stop in their movements.

-Whether you like it or not, Fiona is our Supreme, and you have to start treating her like one, Fiona smiled at the blonde in front of her... And you. You have to stop accusing Aunty Myrtle. We all know it wasn't her who blinded me, Myrtle looked at Fiona with a neutral face, while Fiona had a carnivorous smile. The real danger is outside our doors, not inside, she breathed and went to the door, I'm tired, I need to rest. When the girls get home, make sure they stay inside.  
Delia took Juliet in her arms and then faced Myrtle. Fiona finally sat on the couch with her back to the others.

-It's dangerous out there, Cordelia added.  
-Of course, baby bird. Go rest your new eyes. We'll take care of everything.

Cordelia took the blonde into an embrace and noticed that with Juliet and Myrtle she had had no vision. She looked puzzled.

-Wait a minute...

Fiona turned to the others.

-Wait, hold me again.  
-Of course, my dear.

Juliet and Fiona looked at each other strangely, while Cordelia turned off the blonde again.

-Nothing...

They didn't look at her for sure to understand.

-My visions, they're gone.

                _¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_

Cordelia was in the greenhouse with Misty and instructed her how to revive a plant.

-Intent. Without intention, you'll get nowhere. Magic is based on it; you have to want it for it to work.

Misty, who was looking at Cordelia, turned her intention towards the plant in front of her. She managed it with difficulty, but Cordelia was satisfied with the result.

-I did it!

She raised her hands and slammed them into Cordelia's. She took his hands and laughed joyfully.

Cordelia took a berry from the plant and handed one to Misty. They tasted them and laughed.

-We're going to need more of that mud. We'll have to do some for the others too.

Misty nodded and took the bucket. She started leaving but turned around.

-You're a good leader, Miss Cordelia. I still have a lot to learn from you.  
-Fiona is the real leader of Coven.

Misty didn't believe Cordelia for a second, but she didn't say anything about it.

-Very beautiful eyes, by the way. Miss Snow made an outstanding work.

She turned around and left through the door leaving Cordelia alone, who thought about what the blonde had told her. She put what she had in her hands and heard steps behind her. Cordelia looked up and turned around.

-Hey...  
-Shit. I wanted to change the locks.

Hank entered the greenhouse and approached Cordelia.

-You've regained your sight! Oh, my God! Fiona did this?!

Hank took Cordelia in his arms.

\- Let go of me. I said let go. You're drunk.  
-I needed the courage to come back.

Hank put his hands on Cordelia's arms.

-What do your eyes see? Can you see my heart? You can see he's bleeding. That I'm going through a hell of regret and remorse. My life has no meaning without you. What will it take?  
-More than you have.

Misty came back at that moment; Hank turned his head towards her, and remembered the swamp witch he had tried to kill a few nights ago.

-Who is it?  
-Hey, I'm Misty.  
-Can we talk alone?!

Misty looked at Hank strangely and took a step to leave.

-Don't go, Misty. She and I have bigger problems than this conversation. I told you how I felt. Get your things and leave.  
-I'm not going anyplace. I'm your husband! This is my house!  
-Not anymore. I talked to a lawyer. I filed the divorce papers.  
-This is bullshit! You have to listen to me. I just want to protect you. I know you don't believe me, but that's all I've ever wanted to do.  
-I filed the divorce papers. Your crap is in the closet.

Hank watched Cordelia shock and stepped back, leaving Misty and Cordelia alone. Hank went down with a box in his arms and passed through the living room where he saw Fiona sitting on the couch. He noticed another blond woman sitting in a chair. He continued to move forward and saw a brunette. He stopped suddenly and almost dropped the box. Fiona turned a fiery look, Myrtle got up and Juliet watched him, shocked.

-You?! Fiona and Myrtle turned to the younger one.  
-I...  
-You're Cordelia's ex.  
-I don't know who you are. He pretended.  
-Ho really? Juliet walked up to Hank and stood in front of him; I'm his sister asshole.

Hank looked shocked, Myrtle and Fiona were side by side and didn't understand what was going on.

-A little memory loss? It doesn't matter. How do you say it again? Oh yes... Juliet took a rather deep voice, what is such a pretty girl like you doing here alone? Can I buy you a drink? As single as one can be. No one at home.

Hank had almost stopped breathing. Fiona had her eyes set on her ex-son-in-law. Myrtle, she felt her blood boiling with jealousy. And clenched her fists. Fiona saw her and had a puzzled expression before turning her eyes back on Hank.

-As we meet again. Surprise!  
-Juliet...  
-Huh, huh. You're only going to make your situation worse. She said pushing him with her finger.  
-It was a mistake.  
-That, I'll believe it. And how many times did you do it? You had one of the two sisters and wanted the second one?  
-I didn't even know it. I wasn't disrespectful.  
-Oh really? And what about, you don't want to come to my house, is respectful?

Fiona, who had a cigarette in her hand, didn't feel the burn she was giving her, as she was so angry. Suddenly, Hank dropped his cardboard and pushed Juliet to the ground, throwing himself to the ground. Fiona quickly moved away from Myrtle next to her with a look of shock at seeing the blonde in such a state. Juliet looked up and saw a glass bottle exploded against the wall, she turned her eyes to Myrtle and understood her mistake. Hank got up as he could, not expecting it. Myrtle went in their direction, but Juliet stood in front of her, putting her hands on her arms.

-Hank if you really care about your life. You're going to take that box in your arms and leave through the door and never come back.  
-Let me pass.  
-Myrtle... Please...

Hank looked at the blonde and when he saw the look she gave him, he put himself back on his feet.

-I think you should get out of here now. Whistle Fiona was looking at Myrtle, yet her message was addressed to the man near the living room door.  
-Juliet, let me pass.  
-Myrt... Look at me... Look at me... Pleaded the youngest

Myrtle tried to force the way, but Juliet didn't let her pass.

-Hank, get out of here! Shouted Juliet.

Hank didn't get it said twice. He picked up the cardboard and ran to the door, slamming it in the process. Fiona had followed him with a look on her face going to lock the door. She came back to the living room with a big step, still looking shocked. Juliet had one hand on her arm preventing her from moving forward and with her other hand put her on her cheek trying to make her look at it.

-I beg you to look at me... Please...

Myrtle looked at the brunette, still hatred in her eyes. Juliet swallowed with difficulty and removed a strand of hair from her eyes.

-Nothing happened. Myrtle, look at me...

The blonde turned her eyes to Juliet and it was no longer hatred but jealousy that she saw.

-Nothing happened. I would never have done that.

Myrtle was still as tense as ever and Juliet was doing her best as a strong-willed witch. She also knew that Fiona was in the room and that now it was undeniable that she would ask for an explanation.

-Myrtle... Relax... Let go...

Juliet laid her hands on hers and stroked them with these thumbs.

-Calm down... I'm here...

Myrtle released the pressure she had put on her hands. Juliet thanked God that she was the only one of the two to let her nails grow. She didn't dare to imagine the condition of her hands if she did.

-Breathe... Hank... He's gone, Juliet said hastily, it's just us... Breathe please.

Juliet inhaled and exhaled heavily. Myrtle did the same, but she kept her jaw tight. Fiona, who had been standing there all through the scene with pinched lips, was looking speechless.

-What the hell was that?!

Juliet turned to her mother and closed her eyes. Myrtle was still boiling and gave Fiona the most terrifying look she's ever seen. Because she's never seen the blonde... Redhead? In this state.

-I'm going to get some fresh air.

Fiona turned to the table next to her and took her bag and coat. Juliet finally turned to the blonde who, without Fiona, relaxed even more. When she left, it was a door slamming. Juliet saw that she had looked away again; she pinched her lips and approached her eldest, putting her arms around her waist, hugging her. She put her head down her bust and felt her relax. Juliet felt the blonde return to normal breathing and she looked up. Her nose in her neck. Myrtle raised hesitant arms and finally closed them on the brunette. Juliet went to talk, but suddenly a scream came from upstairs. Juliet looked at Myrtle and with one common look went up the stairs to the steps four to four going to the origin of the screams. Juliet saw Madison standing in front of the bathtub, shaking. She took a look at the blonde and gently approached Madison. She walked by asking her what was going on. Madison raised her arm pointing to the bathtub. Juliet looked at her and opened the curtains with a sharply. Suddenly, she saw a Minotaur head. She took Madison behind her back and passed her to Myrtle who took a shaking Madison in her arms. Zoe Cordelia and Misty, who had been alerted by the broken bottle and shouting, had gone into fourth gear and saw the show. Cordelia screamed, Zoe put her hand on her mouth and Misty fainted at the sight of the blood.


	11. Bitch

Cordelia was on one of the couches, Misty lying down, still unconscious, her head on her lap. Kyle was holding Madison by the shoulder in an embrace, while she tried coming to her senses. Zoe was next to Nan and was holding her hand and had an arm around her shoulders. Juliet, who had been pacing around, finally sat down next to Myrtle, who had a hand on her mouth. Juliet took one of her hands in hers and carried it to her chest, squeezing it slightly. The door was heard, followed by heels. Fiona came into the living room and went for a drink and turned to the assembly trying not to seem shocked.

-I hope this is very important; I was on the other side of town.  
-What we have to say also concerns the other side of the city and a minotaur's head. Sighed Myrtle

Fiona pointed to the blonde coming dangerously close.

-You and I are going to have a serious discussion, and it is likely to be extremely unpleasant.

Myrtle swallowed with difficulty and heard Juliet whispering in her beard insults of all kinds.

-Sit down.

Fiona looked at Cordelia who had spoken firmly and did it reluctantly.

-Now I might as well stop playing. I want a clear answer on why and how you still want to hurt Aunt Myrtle. Snapped Cordelia by stroking Misty's curly hair.

Fiona suddenly got up and pointed at the blonde again.

-Because she's fucking your sister!

Madison and Kyle watched the scene still shaken enough without really caring about the detail. Zoe was too focused on removing the image in her head and Nan had a horrified expression. Fiona saw her and waved at her to keep quiet. Cordelia looked at her sister and mother. Her gaze turned to her sister who looked at Fiona as if she wanted her to catch fire in that very moment and passed her gaze on Myrtle on a softer note. When she looked over at Myrtle, she saw she had tears in her eyes and was trying to escape something. She cleared her throat.

-Are you banging Juliet?

Myrtle sighed closing her eyes, lowering her head slightly.

-Are you sleeping with her or not?!

Juliet stood up energetically to leave, but Myrtle was the fastest and grabbed her by the arm, imploring her with her eyes. She resigned herself and put her hands on her shoulders behind Myrtle. The blonde looked Cordelia in the eyes and opened her mouth to talk, but no sound came out. Suddenly, Nan stood up and confronted everyone under Fiona's murderous gaze.

-No, but you don't understand anything! They don't sleep together! They're dating, and it's starting getting old! It's not like you didn't understand it, Cordelia, since your Myrtle saw sang something to her!

Nan left to the kitchen angry. Cordelia looked at Juliet and Myrtle who were staring at her perplexed not knowing that they had seen them. Fiona began seeing red and drank a glass as she looked at Myrtle, who swallowed her tears with difficulty, betraying her. Cordelia suddenly had like an illumination and laid her hands on her temples.

_ 1996 _

Cordelia was walking down the stairs, Juliet had turned eighteen three months ago now. She couldn't believe it; her sister was already of age. She could leave the Coven, come to be what she desired, and yet she was still there. Cordelia shook her head and began to move towards the living room when she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She stopped at the door and made sure no one could see her. Juliet seemed to be up to something because she was looking for something in the fridge. Myrtle was sitting at the table and finished laughing. She stood up and stood behind Juliet, putting her arms around her waist, putting her chin on her shoulder, a smile on her face. Juliet placed her head on hers and continued to work in the kitchen.

_ 1997 _

Cordelia had finished putting away the bazaar she had put in the greenhouse and was going towards the entrance of the to go to her room, except that she heard raised voices. When she arrived at the door, she stayed behind and looked through the opening. She saw Juliet sitting on the couch with her hand in her hair and Myrtle was standing, pacing up and down.  
-We both know very well this is the right thing to do. Juliet sighed.  
  
Myrtle moved her wrist and put her glasses back on her nose. Juliet got up and walked towards her with her arms along her legs.  
  
-You know very well I would rather be here...  
  
Juliet saw the redhead wasn't going to talk, so she continued, putting one hand on her arm.  
  
-She risks to cause tons of problems, doing stupid things like we couldn't imagine. If not me, then who?  
  
Myrtle finally turned around and looked the brunette in the eyes. She laid her hand on her cheek and played with a lock of hair, while Juliet laid her hand on her cheek.  
  
-My flower... My beautiful flower... Just promise me you won't put yourself in danger...  
  
Juliet laughed and took Myrtle in her arms, the latter hugging her back clutching onto her.

_2013_

Cordelia came out of these thoughts or rather memories when she felt Misty move and straighten up. Her eyes turned to her sister and mother. Of course, she knew their relationship. She just couldn't put a name to it. Cordelia looked a little angry, which hurt Myrtle and surprised Juliet. Cordelia took confident steps towards the backyard, not without pushing her genitor off with her shoulder. Kyle, Madison, Zoe, and Misty had left feeling overwhelmed. Juliet watched Cordelia leave and was cut in half. She stooped down to Myrtle and whispered something in her ear before trying to get the blonde to let her go. She ran out to see where Cordelia was and found her sitting on the grass, leaving Myrtle with Fiona.

-Where's Myrtle?  
-With Fiona.

Cordelia looked quite horrified when the news broke.

-I knew it a long, long time ago. I just never put my finger on it. When I saw Myrtle singing you a song, I think I understood then.

Juliet nodded and landed on the ground just beside Cordelia with her shoulders against her shoulders. Juliet nodded and landed on the ground just beside Cordelia with her shoulders against her shoulders. Nan came running at that moment. The girls got up and went to her. The girls got up and went to her.

  
-What's going on, Nan?  
-It's Myrtle...

Juliet put her hands on her arms with an anxious look on her face.

-What's going on?!  
-Fiona. That's what's going on.  
-What's going on in that living room, Nan?

Nan put her hands on her head and sighed with frustration.

-I'm trying... Believe me, I'm trying...  
-Who are you talking to? Asked Cordelia  
-To Myrtle!!!

Juliet stood up upright and walked towards Nan.

-Fiona is in the process of... This is not the first time...

Juliet had a moment of reflection and thought back to when they had seen each other again. Myrtle had a scar on her ribs and right thigh. Juliet put one hand to her mouth and ran home like never before. Cordelia had been stupid, standing there with Nan watching her hoping she would understand. But since she didn't seem to be able to do it, Nan said so all at once.

-One thing can break a woman like Myrtle. It's rape.

Nan disappeared into the house heading to her room clogging her ears. Cordelia, she was stunned to follow the same path as Juliet trembling.

 

 

Meanwhile, everyone was out of the living room. Fiona went to the door and locked it. Myrtle heard the door click and instantly stretched. She breathed heavily and kept her hands joined on her lap. She went to get up, but Fiona made her sit down again with a wave of her hand. The blonde had two glasses into which she poured the scotch and went to the couch. She handed Myrtle the glass, but Myrtle didn't move.  
  
-Take the fucking scotch.  
  
Myrtle took it reluctantly and kept it away from her. Fiona emptied her glass in one go and put the glass on the table. She sat on the couch next to Myrtle. Fiona looked at the blonde in front of her and held back a sigh of irritation. Instead, she put one hand on Myrtle's thigh, which caught her attention.  
  
-If you don't want it to get out of hand. You're going to drink this drink.  
  
Myrtle carried the glass, trying not to shake, to her mouth and drank a few sips that tore her throat out. She restrained the tears and put the glass half full. Fiona huffed, she took the empty glass from the table and went to get some more. She drank it all at once too. She put the glass down and turned towards the blonde. She approached and stood in front of her, looking her in the eyes, with a honeyed smile on her lips. She approached even closer, which made Myrtle back into the couch. She crashed a few inches from her.  
  
-So are you doing Juliet?   
  
Myrtle had turned her head to the left, avoiding looking at Fiona, trying as best she could to hold back the tears.  
  
-Come on Myrtle; I knew you more docile.  
-You drugged me and got me drunk... Retorqued her between her teeth.  
-Don't lie to me; you loved it. Admit it...  
  
Myrtle suddenly got up and took the glass and threw it in Fiona's direction. The blonde watched her half impressed, half bored by Myrtle's outbursts of courage and with a hand movement made her sit down again.  
  
-Let me out.  
-Are you sure you want Juliet to know? Tell me... Does she know you love her violent?  
  
Myrtle felt a tear on her cheek betraying her, Fiona smiled sadly and sat on the blonde's legs with a knee next to each leg. Fiona pushed Myrtle's hair to the side and saw the mark on her neck.  
  
-You've had a good time, I see... She ran her fingers over the brand, but Juliet marks well.  
  
Fiona put her hand around her neck, but Myrtle pushed her pretty hard.  
  
-Don't touch me.  
-Aw, are we rebelling? I have to remind you what happened to you last time you rebelled.  
  
Myrtle turned her head and wiped her eyes under the amused gaze of the blonde.  
  
-Myrt... You're crying... It would almost be touching.

Fiona put her hands on Myrtle's shoulders preventing her from moving.  
  
-Go let yourself go... She won't know anything about it...  
  
Fiona stooped down and kissed the blonde, who had the least response to the gesture. Fiona may have been dying, but her power was still working. Fiona stood up and looked into her eyes.  
  
-Well, you're the one who wanted it. Don't move.  
  
Myrtle went to try to get up, but she couldn't move a muscle. Fiona smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
-Relax, Myrt... I feel you're very tense...

Fiona put a finger on the blonde's lips; she lowered her hand on her jaw, passed it on her on the purple trace and arrived at the collar of her shirt. Fiona stopped and unbuttoned it looking at the blonde's reaction in front of her. Observing no reaction, she unbuttoned another. This time, Myrtle could not hold back a tear, which although discreet did not escape Fiona. She undid a few more buttons and passed her hand over her collarbone opening the collar wide.  
  
-You see when you want. You're more docile. God, you gave me a hard time the second time.   
  
Myrtle tried not to rethink where Fiona had invited herself, which was a terrible failure. She would not give her executioner the pleasure of hearing her speak. Nevertheless, she let a few tears escape. Fiona approached the blonde's collarbone and kissed under her host's tense face. Myrtle began to cry silently and clench her fists. Suddenly there was a detonation and the door flew through the living room landing on the opposite wall. Juliet entered with Cordelia. Fiona got up in fourth gear but was thrown against a wall by Cordelia who didn't dare watch the scene horrified. She preferred taking refuge in her room, not daring to think about the acts that her mother had committed. Juliet went to Myrtle who was running away from her gaze. She tried putting her hand on her shoulder, but she retracted. Juliet made her look at her by force. The blonde starts crying again, thinking Juliet was gonna get mad at her. Myrtle was surprised and tried to get her to stop when she felt her redoing the buttons on her blouse. She turned her head away, left tears flowing and Juliet took her face in her hands, forcing her to look at her. Myrtle thought she saw hatred, disgust or whatever, but all she could see was pain, a sense of helplessness and immense terror. She took a deep breath and started crying again. Juliet went to pass her arms around her, but changed her mind and put one arm behind her back and the other under her thighs. She lifted her up, which resulted in Juliet carrying Myrtle in her arms. The blonde wanted to get out, but she forced herself to remember who was the person carrying her. Juliet arrived in front of her room and unlocked it by telekinesis. She put Myrtle on the bed. She brought her legs to herself and stood at the other end of the bed. Juliet didn't know how to react, she went to put her hand on her shoulder, but changed her mind. Juliet felt the fatigue win her over because of the scare she just had. She entered the bed and landed on the pillow trying to slow her breathing and calm the frantic beats of her heart. Myrtle watched the brunette do it and laid on the bed, not without apprehension. She approached and tried to set her breathing on Juliet's. The brunette put her arm around the blonde's waist although still tense and kissed her hair.  
  
-I'll kill her myself.  
  
Myrtle looked up at the brunette and saw a hatred as strong as the one she had for Hank, if not more, but also horror. The youngest's gaze gave her chills. She snuggled up against Juliet who closed her arms on her, stroking her hair.  
  
-I never thought you did it intentionally. I never doubted you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you more than anyone in this world. And to know that... Juliet held a sob at the last second and kissed Myrtle's hair, hugging her, if she ever touches you... I will kill her myself and no one or even the Council can stop me...  
  
Juliet threatened to cry, but for now, she had to be strong for both of them. She felt something flowing through her cleavage. She lowered her head towards the blonde and saw she was still crying. Juliet brought her closer to her and carried her head on her chest. She put hers on the pillow and tried to sleep. Myrtle felt protected and when she felt the youngest falling asleep, she listened to her heartbeat and her regular breathing. She laid her head on her chest, one hand on her belly and closed her eyes trying to think of everything but what had just happened. Wishing to surrender to the arms of Morpheus.


	12. Assume .1

Juliet woke up slowly. She hardly opened her eyes and saw Myrtle holding her head, looking at her with lovingly. She sighed and smiled.

-How long have you been awake?   
-Long enough to say you're beautiful asleep...

Myrtle put her hand on Juliet's cheek and finished in her hair playing with it, which relaxed the brunette who loved it. Juliet laid her hand on Myrtle's and carried it to her lips. She intertwined their fingers and carried Myrtle's hand on her chest, squeezing it slightly.

-You haven't slept, admit it...

Myrtle sighed and leaned towards the younger one. She put her lips on hers, one hand on her cheek. She put her forehead against Juliet's and ended up putting her head on her chest like when she had fallen asleep. Juliet put her arms around the blonde and kissed her hair. They remained silent until someone knocked on the door and Myrtle reacted and suddenly got up. Juliet looked at her and clutched her jaw. She carried a hand to her cheek and pulled her into a kiss before getting up, heading for the door. She opened it at once and made the person behind jump.

-Cordelia?!  
-Keep your voice down! Snapped the blonde, Do you really want to wake Fiona?!

Juliet looked at the blonde girl with a serious look.

-Sorry... It was a bad reflection... I was just worried about not knowing where Myrtle was. Normally, she is always up early, although I don't think that's what she was talking about.

Juliet looked at her watch and saw the time.

_7:46_

Juliet sighed, putting her head on the door frame in a bang, she looked down the hall and waved to Cordelia to come in. The blonde nodded and rushed into the room. She looked up and saw Myrtle sitting on the bed with her knees folded in her arms like relieved to see Cordelia. Juliet locked the door and magically before turned to Cordelia, surrounding herself with her arms.

-One can never be too careful...

Cordelia lowered her head saddened, she lifted her head up and looked at the blonde woman on the bed and approached, taking antsy steps. Juliet watched Cordelia approach without being too abrupt and smiled at Myrtle. The latter was looking at Cordelia. She couldn't believe it. It was terrible to say, but she couldn't believe how good she was. With a mother like hers, anyone would have become a psychopath. Myrtle chased her thoughts out of her mind. She looked at Cordelia tenderly and reached out to her. The blonde took her hand and sat on the bed right in front of her. Myrtle pushed a lock of hair off Cordelia's face and put one hand on her cheek. Cordelia watched her do it and took her in an embrace, preventing herself from crying. Juliet, she had been sitting on the bed next to Myrtle and looking at the two women she loved most. Myrtle stroked her hair as she really didn't know what to say. She didn't need it, because Cordelia moved away from the embrace.

-I should have known.   
-Delia... Myrtle began  
-Let me finish, please... Pleaded Cordelia

Myrtle looked at Juliet who tried to keep her face impassive and redirected her gaze to Cordelia. She placed one hand on hers and nodded.

-I should have known what was going on in that Coven... That is my role after all... And yet, I have proved once again that I am even more blind with than without my eyes.

Juliet went to talk, but Cordelia gave her a look, urging her to let it continue.

-I remember the first time we arrived, I remember our first lessons, our first dinners. We were children or at least I was. More than Juliet.

The brunette let out a laugh and looked at her sister tenderly.

-Juliet, she was practically a woman. Turned everyone's heads. No matter where she was going.

Cordelia and Myrtle turned their heads towards Juliet who had a proud smile on her face.

-You can wear British outfits as you wish.  
-Bless you, Delia. Juliet laughed back.  
-But I also remember your 17th birthday. I remember your 18th and 19th. I have memories from your 18th birthday that I never could qualify. I was probably too young. But I remember how you used to hold her when she was trying a new recipe. Said Cordelia, her eyes into Myrtle's. I also remember what you used to call her... Little bird, you called her most of the time... In my memory you called it My flower... I always thought you were just referring to the tulip.

Myrtle looked at Juliet lovingly and Cordelia started talking again.

-And that look... How many times I've seen it without it looking strange to me.

Myrtle looked at Cordelia, letting out a tear that she wiped away.

-So if I understand correctly and take me back if I'm wrong, Juliet began, Did you know without knowing?

Cordelia nodded.

-In a way... You are the two people who matter most to me. Seeing you happy makes me happy. Juliet, you're my sister. I always wanted the best for you, even during those 15 years, because I knew you had a good reason. I've always admired you. Your outspokenness, your courage, your altruism. I wish I was more like you.

Cordelia looked Myrtle in the eyes and took her hands in hers, making circles with her thumbs.

-Myrtle... You always have been, and always will be my mother. No matter the blood relationship. You've been a mother to me. And it's the greatest gift anyone could have given me. You didn't know us and yet you accepted us. I love you more than anything for that. If you're happy with Juliet. No one has anything to say against that. You deserve it.

Myrtle burst into tears and hugged Delia as if her life depended on it. Cordelia hugged Myrtle and pulled Juliet with them. Juliet put one hand on Myrtle's hair and one on Cordelia's. The blonde lifted her head from Cordelia's shoulder, Juliet removed the rest of the tears and smiled tenderly at her. Cordelia looked at her sister and her "mother".

-I know it's going to look cliché or teenage-like, but...

Juliet laughed and put her head on Myrtle's shoulder, the latter looked at Cordelia with a half-hidden smile holding back a laugh. Cordelia joined her hands under her chin and looked at them. Myrtle turned her head towards Juliet, passing her hand through her hair, attracting her to herself. Juliet put her forehead against Myrtle's and put one hand on her cheek. She approached her and put her lips on hers, closing her eyes. Cordelia looked at them and placed her hands on theirs. Myrtle stopped the kiss and rubbed her nose against Juliet's and looked at Cordelia attentive. She took one of her hands and carried it to her bust.

-Hey Delia... My dear daughter... You deserve so much better than being stuck here... And to think that I'm the one who put you there...

Cordelia looked at the blonde and released a finger from the embrace of Myrtle's hand and stroked her cheek.

-Don't ever blame yourself for that decision. Never, do you hear me? The Coven is one of the best things that ever happened to me. Because I have my memories with you, with Juliet and the girls. I've learned everything I know here. Myrtle... I will never blame you for entrusting me with the Coven.

Myrtle stroked Delia's cheek and rested on Juliet behind her, the brunette surrounded her with her arms and looked at her sister holding her hand.

_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_

Myrtle was in the living room on one of the couches, the one by the piano. Juliet was played Requiem For A Dream. Myrtle let herself be carried by the music, holding her cup in both hands, warming both her hands. Cordelia was pacing in front of the closed doors. She heard a click and the door opened, which made them stop in their movements. A blonde came in and everyone sighed with relief.

-Did I miss something? Asked Misty

Juliet smiled and played again. Myrtle tightened the veil on her shoulders and stood up. Cordelia looked at Misty and smiled at her.

-It's been pretty complicated lately, we thought you were someone else.

Misty approached Cordelia and said in her ear.

-Fiona?

She moved away and Cordelia nodded. Misty shrugged her shoulders.

-It's easy to confuse blondes with blondes.

Cordelia laughed and turned to Juliet who looked at the blonde with a smile that meant everything on her lips. Myrtle was near Cordelia and put one hand on her shoulder, which caught her attention.

-Delia, I wish I could talk to this dear Misty, she turned her head towards the blonde, if she doesn't mind, of course.

Misty put her hands up as a sign that she wouldn't mind. Cordelia looked at Myrtle not very sure about the maneuver. Myrtle laid a hand on hers.

-It's not five minutes that will kill me.

Cordelia looked at Myrtle not sure what to say and turned her gaze to Juliet who had her back to the piano. The brunette nodded and returned to the piano, continuing to play. Cordelia finally nodded and opened the door, checking nevertheless. Myrtle brought one hand towards Misty's back and they came out of the living room. Myrtle passed in front, Misty went to follow her, but Cordelia caught her, attracting her to herself. Misty saw Cordelia's serious look and approached her waiting for directions.

-Watch out for her, Misty nodded, if Fiona's there, Misty looked the blonde in the eye, bring Myrtle back here by force if necessary.

Misty nodded and headed towards the oldest woman who was waiting for her at the entrance to the greenhouse. Cordelia went back into the living room and took a look at Juliet, who was also less sure of the idea at first glance. She sighed and locked the door.

Misty passed the oldest in the greenhouse. She looked at the room and heard no noise except for the sound of the blonde's footsteps behind her. Myrtle smiled and put one hand on Misty's shoulder.

-Fiona is in her room, she took out her wrist from under her veil looking at a watch, for about 25 minutes.

Misty nodded and headed towards the workbench where she sat. Myrtle, she tightened the veil around her and drank a sip of her tea. She walked towards the center of the room and stopped in front of Misty.

-Thank you.

The blonde looked at her not quite sure why Myrtle was thanking her. Seeing the perplexed look of the youngest, she expanded on her remark.

-You found me. You brought me back. I owe you my life.

Misty got back on her feet and pushed the words of her elder away with her hand.

-It was nothing, really... You can use my first name, you know?

Myrtle lowered her head and laughed.

-Yes, I know...

She sat on the chair by the table. She waved at Misty's and she sat down with her at the table. Myrtle looked at the room as if caught in a memory.

-Are you all right?  
-If I'm on the same page, it goes without saying for you too, Misty.

The blonde blushed slightly and nodded.

-I remember the first time I brought Cordelia here...

Misty suddenly seemed quite interested.

-She was shaking like a leaf. Fiona had just dropped them off here, with almost nothing. It didn't surprise me, they were traveling all the time.

Misty surprised herself by looking at the room, imagining very well a teenage Cordelia, abandoned by her mother. Myrtle was reliving the scene as if it was playing in front of her. She was still seeing Cordelia hanging onto her out of fear that she would leave too. She was seeing Juliet again, standing back, analyzing every detail as she used to do.

-How old were they?

Myrtle looked at the blonde in front of her who seemed eager to learn more. She smiled tenderly.

-Cordelia and Juliet arrived in 1994, Delia was to be 14 years old and Juliet 17 years old in 1995.  
-You... You had them young enough anyway," Said Misty.  
-Oh, yes, I did...

Myrtle pointed to the room.

-Cordelia used to come here so often. There were even times when I wondered if she took the time to sleep.

Misty laughed and was joined by Myrtle.

-I can see her staying here for hours.  
-Days would be more accurate in fact.

Misty sat up on her chair.

-You like them very much. It shows.  
-More than anything in the world...

Myrtle smiled and drank a sip of her tea. Misty watched the older woman smiling and intrigued by her smirk.

-What?  
-You seem to like Cordelia too.

Misty sat up in her seat and switched positions for her legs.

-Miss Cordelia is a really good teacher. She knows her field.

Myrtle laughed, causing Misty's eyebrows to frown and pull back.

-I'm not going to eat you. Trust me, I've already had lunch. I mean, I was more forced, but anyway.

Myrtle approached her chair, which allowed her to be closer to Misty.

-Cordelia is a sensitive person. She was always belittled by Fiona. She's already dealt with abuse.   
-What are you getting at?

Myrtle gave Misty a look which meant everything.

-Pardon me... The habit...

Myrtle put her cup on the table and took Misty's hands in hers.

\- There's one person here who can't be fooled. That's me, all right. Because I know this behavior. The one Delia has when you come in. Or even you when Delia walks into the room.

Misty took a deep breath and looked the blonde in the eyes.

-How?  
-I had the exact same...

Misty sat up straight, shocked.

-Yes, I was like that, Myrtle laughed, Crazy as it may sound. I know this behavior well.

Misty laughed, unable to imagine Myrtle like that.

-That was a long time ago. At that time... Fiona... Wasn't a problem...

Misty felt the atmosphere in the room change all of a sudden and got up. She went to position herself next to the blonde taking her hands in hers.

-It was Juliet... The girl?  
-It always has been...

Misty smiled a little.

-I can see you two together.  
-Delia said the same thing once. I don't think she remembers it or she would have said so.... I still remember it because I had the scare of my life at the time. But Juliet was there, fearless in the face of the situation, finding the words to reassure me.  
-What about now?

Myrtle nodded as she took a sip of her tea. Misty let go of her hands and thought about the strength of feelings to have a relationship like this.

-And for how long...  
-15 years old.

Misty choked on her own saliva, which made Myrtle laugh and tap her on the back. Myrtle smiled and Misty looked at her with round eyes.

-You've been waiting for her for fifteen years?!  
-Yes.  
-It's...  
-It's long?  
-I was going to say, so that's love, but it also works.

Myrtle laughed with Misty and hugged her, which made the youngest one feel strange, as she closed her arms on the blonde.

-All I care about is Cordelia's happiness. If Cordelia is happy with whoever she is with. Then I'm happy too.  
-Cordelia told me how much you were a mom to her. Thank you... For loving her and making it clear that she meant something to someone and that she is no less than anyone else.


	13. Assume .2

Juliet was still with her back to the piano, watching Cordelia sit on the couch, rather unsure of her decision instantly. Juliet got up and went to sit next to her with an arm around her shoulders.

-She is not alone. And if anything goes wrong, we're here.  
-How could she do such a thing...

Cordelia still couldn't believe it, Juliet closed her eyes and sigh.

-I don't think I want to know.

Cordelia looked at her sister nodding her head. Suddenly, she got up and went to the piano, leaving Juliet perplexed. Cordelia bent down and passed under the piano as if she was looking for something. Juliet heard a click and as if pieces of wood were being moved and Cordelia came out from under the piano with a wooden box in her hands. The blonde arrived in front of her sister and held it out. Juliet took the box not very sure what to do with it.

-Open there, you dummy! It's not going to do it alone!

Juliet raised her hands as a sign of surrender with a smile on her face. She slid the piece of wood over the top and when she saw the contents of the box she put one hand over her mouth. Cordelia sat down next to her, taking one of her hands in hers. Juliet with her free hand took the contents of the box and took it out into the open.

-My God...  
-It stayed the same as the first day you made it...

Juliet watched the tulip shocked and happy. She looked at her from every angle and looked at Cordelia.

-Why was it in the piano?  
-Myrtle...  
-What Myrtle?  
-Let's just say Myrtle preferred to keep what happened here between the three of us. She hid the tulip in the piano and I was there when she put it here. She didn't seem serene. Which makes sense now.

Juliet put one hand through Cordelia's hair and looked at her tenderly. She put the tulip in the box and handed it to the blonde, but the latter refused.

-It's Myrtle's and yours. Keep it. It should look much better in your room.  
-Thank you Delia...  
-You are welcome, Juliet...

Juliet put the box on her lap and turned her head towards Cordelia.

-What about you?  
-Me what? Said the blonde perplex  
-Your love life! You've seen mine at length, wide and length, I think I have a right to know a little bit about yours! Said Juliet laughing

Cordelia massaged her neck and cleared her throat.

-Let's say I didn't have the best wedding.  
\- You've seen mine at length, width and breadth, I think I have a right to know a little bit about yours! Come on!  
-Do you know Hank?

Juliet nodded and made a face down.

-That, yes, I know him, he scoured the bars and ran into me. Of course, I think you understand it...  
-He didn't stand a chance.  
-Of course! And I saw him for the last time just before Madison screamed in terror. The broken bottle.  
-What?  
-It's Myrtle.  
-No...  
-Myrtle after all he's said to himself. With you and me, entered into an untamed fury and jealousy and threw the bottle at him. On the other hand, if there is one thing for which I thank him, it is to have pushed me off the path! Well, he avoided the bottle too, but...  
-I see Myrtle like that strangely. She's very quiet, but I've seen her get angry before. I swore I'd never be in front of her at that moment. She's terrifying.  
-Yes, even Fiona was afraid of her.  
-Are you kidding? Snapped Cordelia  
-No, she must have given her one of those looks. Because Fiona immediately thought she wanted to take a walk...

Cordelia made a silent wow and looked at her sister, happy.

-I had missed it...  
-Me too Delia... Me too... Juliet simply replied

They heard knocking and Juliet got up quickly, followed by Cordelia who went to open the door. She let Misty in, with Myrtle in her arms. The older woman let go of Misty and approached Cordelia, putting her hands on her shoulders, her mouth against her ear.

-Do not miss the opportunity, she is perfect...

Myrtle took off and watched Cordelia take on a tomato color, which made Myrtle laugh, who put her hands on Misty's shoulder and smiled at her, before going to sit on the couch next to Juliet, whom also seated. Misty looked at Cordelia and took her hand, leading her to the door. The blonde stopped looking at her sister and Myrtle who were with their backs to the door. Misty approached Cordelia's ear.

-They must speak... And I'd like to talk to you...

Cordelia blushed even more and took Misty's hand, letting herself be dragged out into the backyard, where she sat with Misty in the grass. In the living room, Myrtle was sitting next to Juliet. They didn't look at each other in their thoughts. Suddenly, Juliet looked at the older one and decided to talk.

-Is that where the scars came from?

Myrtle turned her head to the right, massaging her temples.

-Myrt...

The blonde turned to Juliet and waved at her to go to the other end of the couch. The brunette did it without knowing why and understood that the blonde wanted to lie down, her head on her lap. Myrtle sighed and looked the brunette in the eyes. Juliet put her hand through her wheat-colored hair, waiting for her to answer him.

-Yes... It's from... There...  
-Why didn't you tell me?...

Myrtle closed her eyes trying to gather her thoughts, Juliet's hand still in her hair.

-I didn't think you noticed them... So much has happened. I wasn't thinking about it anymore, for once... With everything that's happened, I didn't have time to talk about it. And I didn't have the heart to do it either...

Myrtle took Juliet's free hand and started playing with it.

-When did it start?  
-I don't know anymore...  
-Myrtle...

The blonde held Juliet's hand to her mouth and kissed her before having fun with it.

-Maybe... 5 years... I really don't know anymore...

Juliet almost choked on her saliva and watched the blonde shocked.

-Just tell me it's only happened a few times...  
-It was the third one yesterday.

Juliet squeezed her jaw and put her hand on Myrtle's face, caressing her tenderly. Myrtle closed her eyes enjoying the caress and asked.

-Do you remember the first one...  
-First what?  
-Kiss...

Juliet smiled and leaned towards the blonde, laying her lips on hers, feeling Myrtle's hand on her hair. She took off and stroked her hair again.

-As if it was yesterday...

_1996_

Juliet had just come down the stairs and headed for the living room to check that everything was in order. She had opted for a crop top with a pattern and denim shorts. Her hair in a ponytail. She went to the sofas and put the cushions back in place. She heard the door move and saw Myrtle standing upright like an I.

-Hi, how are you?

Myrtle looked at Juliet as hypnotized and suddenly came to her senses.

-Pardon me?  
-Are you all right?  
-Perfect. Everything is perfectly fine.  
-Super...

Juliet looked at Myrtle and saw that she had opted for a fairly colorful tunic and had her eyes in the vagueness and made a fine smile. Myrtle had stayed by the door and grinded her nails.

-That's perfect for you.

Juliet came out of her dream and smiled at Myrtle, who felt her heart melt.

-Thank you, you're not so bad yourself.

There was a heavy silence, Myrtle went to one of the sofas, but was stopped by Juliet who was holding her arm.

-Yes?

Myrtle was facing Juliet and didn't know how to react, not that she needed it, because she felt a pair of lips on hers and let herself be carried away by the kiss responding to it, having been surprised. She felt Juliet bring her closer and put one hand on her arm. Juliet stopped the kiss, looking at in shock. She seemed frightened and several emotions appeared in her eyes.

-Ho my God...

The brunette backed to the door, before running to her room, leaving Myrtle in the living room, as if petrified, with one hand laying her lips, not believing in what had just happened.

_ 2013 _

-You kissed me like that... Without warning.  
-I fled afterward. Juliet sighed  
-Certainly... But it was the most beautiful kiss I've ever had.

Juliet laughed and stroked Myrtle's hair.

-It was my first kiss.  
-I knew it! Said Myrtle laughing

They calmed down and Myrtle intertwined their fingers.

-I stayed in the living room for half an hour after that.  
-That much?!  
-Hum hum... Said Myrtle nodding, I was shocked, pleasantly shocked. And I must admit that at the time, I didn't realize what had just happened.  
-Neither do I. I panicked more than anything else, actually. Admitted Juliet looking into Myrtle's eyes.

_1996_

Juliet had climbed the stairs four by four. She opened her door and locked it before going away from the door. She found herself in the middle of her room with her head between her hands trying to calm her breathing and her frantic heartbeats. She felt tears flowing and sniffed loudly. She made some air with her hands and slapped her forehead with her fist.

-My God... What have I done... What have I done...

Suddenly, she heard knocking at the door and stopped in her movement.

Myrtle who had been staying seemingly petrified finally started to move. She went up the stairs and went to Juliet's room. She heard her whisper and decided to knock. Not much of an afterthought. She heard only silence and moved a little away from the door, putting one hand on it.

-Juliet?

The brunette who had approached the door, but had not opened it, sat with her back against it. Listening to the older one talk.

-Juliet, I know you're there...

The brunette sniffed and knocked on the door twice. Myrtle repressed a laugh. She approached the door.

-Juliet... Open...

She heard footsteps behind the door and nothing.

-Please...

She heard no noise and suddenly heard the door latch. She seemed shocked and saw the door open on Juliet who had tears on her cheeks and who seemed, not yet recovered from what had just happened. Myrtle felt bad seeing the youngest one like that, but not really knowing what to say, she cleared her throat.

-Can I come in?

Juliet, who was looking at the ground, nodded her head and pushed herself aside letting the redhead in. Myrtle went to the center of the room and looked at Juliet who locked the door again. Juliet had her arms along her body and always looked at the floor. Myrtle approached Juliet, who when she saw it almost took a step back. Myrtle stopped and raised her hands.

-Juliet, it's just me.

The brunette seemed even more uncomfortable and started crying again. Myrtle, this time, didn't let the brunette back down, but rather took her in her arms, hugging her against herself.

-It's going to be okay... The redhead whispered  
-God, what have I done...  
-Juliet, calm down...  
-I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My God, what have I done...

Myrtle made Juliet look at her and put her hand on her cheek, a finger on her lips.

-You apologize too much... Far too much...

Juliet looked at the redhead as if hypnotized and did not understand the situation any more than she did. Myrtle stroked the brunette's cheek with her thumb and looked into her eyes. She approached her face to Juliet's face and when she did not see her back, she put her lips on hers. Juliet replied shyly to the kiss, while Myrtle put one hand on Juliet's neck and another on her waist. They detached when they ran out of air and Juliet looked panicked. Myrtle laid her hands down, framed her face and looked into her eyes.

-You don't have to panic... It's just me...

Juliet opened her mouth to talk, but no sound came out. She surprised herself by looking at Myrtle's lips and looked away, blushing. Myrtle who had seen her smiled and put two fingers under the youngest's chin, making her look at her.

-Juliet... You don't have to be afraid...

Juliet looked at the redhead and seemed to relax. Juliet turned to Myrtle and looked into her eyes. Myrtle carried one hand on her waist, looking at her and trying to appear confident. Juliet approached and put a hand on her face, touching her with her fingertips. Myrtle instinctively closed her eyes to the touch and laid her hand on Juliet's. The brunette who had approached was close enough to feel Myrtle's breath on her lips. Juliet looked her in the eye and initiated the kiss a second time. She felt Myrtle melt and didn't need to beg for access to her mouth. The brunette had her hands on the redhead's neck, which had one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. They broke off and put their heads together, trying to regain normal breathing. Juliet was still apprehensive in the way she looked at her, but Myrtle chased it away when Juliet saw the look she was giving her.

-Juliet... You don't have to be afraid... I don't blame you, not a bit...

Myrtle put one hand on Juliet's waist and slightly raised her hand on her belly feeling her skin under her gloved fingers.

-You're a beautiful young woman... I hope you know that...

Juliet didn't know what to say and just looked at her.

-I don't want you to be afraid because of it... Myrtle put one hand on her face and passed it through her hair.

Juliet watched her do it, savoring the touch. She surprised herself once again by looking at the lips of the older woman and looked away instinctively. The redhead smiled and put a finger under Juliet's chin making her look at it.

-You can kiss me if you want...

Myrtle had managed to capture Juliet's attention, as she was now looking into Myrtle's eyes. Juliet put her hand on the redhead's face and slipped her fingers to her mouth. Juliet stroked her lips with her finger and put her hand on her neck. She approached her face to hers and gently placed her lips on hers. Myrtle brought her hand to Juliet's cheek, deepening the kiss with her eyes closed, enjoying the caress on her lips. The brunette placed her hands on the redhead's waist to press her against herself, putting one hand behind her back.

_2013_

-It was magical... Breathed Myrtle

Juliet laughed and put one hand on Myrtle's cheek, stroking her with her finger.

-I'm not going to lie to you, but afterward, I was very excited. Myrtle hid her face in her hands and heard Juliet laughing to the fullest.  
-Really?  
-Don't make fun of me! Myrtle scolded a smile on her lips  
-Pardon me! Said the youngest stopping laughing taking a lock of blond hair with which she played.  
-It was the first time that, that someone kissed me like that.  
-I can't believe it! You look beautiful.

Myrtle laughed and took the hand that was in her hair in hers.

-I've never been kissed like this in my whole life at 40, and I've never, ever been so excited by kisses. Admitted the blonde  
-I'm glad to hear it. Juliet put on a triumphant smile

_1996_

Myrtle had left Juliet who went to see Cordelia in the greenhouse. The redhead went to her apartments and dropped her tunic on the bed and took off her shoes, which she left on the floor heading for the bathroom. She came in front of the mirror and looked at herself from head to toe. She raised her hand towards her face and took her glasses off her nose, placing them next to the sink. She put one hand through her hair and sighed. Maybe one day, she'd stop doing that color and stay blond... She looked at her face and noticed every little detail, no matter how insignificant they may be.

-What can Juliet see in me...

She put one hand on her face and looked at herself in detail. Of course, she was no longer young, but for her age, many women would envy her. A firm chest, a flat stomach, and curved legs. Myrtle stopped her inspection and headed for the bathtub where she ran water. She needed to change her mind and soothe the heat between her thighs. Because God she had never been like that before. Also turned by kisses. She laid her hands on her temples and massaged them energetically. She looked at the bathtub, turned off the tap and undressed before entering the water. She tried to take her mind off it by enjoying the warmth of the water on her skin, but she understood that it might be a little more complicated.

_ 2013 _

-Those were the good old days... The only thing to be afraid of was if Cordelia saw us... And she's seen us, more than once.  
-Some are terrible at hiding things, others are not.  
-I think Delia told you... Said Myrtle casually  
-Told me what?  
-The piano.

Juliet clapped her hands and lifted the blonde from her knees. Myrtle sat down in a tailored position tightening the veil that threatened to fall and saw Juliet take the wooden box from the armrest opening it, taking its contents.

-It has remained intact...  
-Yes, I was as shocked as you were.  
-I didn't think I could do it... I just wanted to pretend. But from what I see, I really wanted it...

Myrtle nodded and stroked the flower.

-It is beautiful.   
-She's like you... Juliet breathed  
-High in color? Fit Myrtle smiling

Juliet smiled tenderly and put her forehead against hers, looking her in the eye.

-Perfect...

Myrtle laughed and Juliet put the flower back in the box just in case. Myrtle sank into the sofa and heard the door lock click into place. She looked at Juliet who had turned towards the door. Suddenly, a blonde in heel and black dress entered without even seeing that she was not alone. Myrtle folded her legs against her and Juliet put one hand on her cheek, approaching her.

-I'm here... I promised you I would remember? I'm not leaving anymore...

Myrtle laid her hand on Juliet's and looked at her nodding. Juliet sat down on the sofa with her legs under her. Fiona had just served herself a Scotch and carried it to her lips. She drank a few sips of it, which tore her throat out. She turned around, glass in hand, and saw the other two women in the living room. She carried the glass to her lips and went to sit on one of the sofas.

-Pretend I'm not here. Snapped the blonde

Juliet understood her and turned to Myrtle, putting one hand on hers and stroking it with her thumb. She put a hand on her neck and stuck a lock of hair between her fingers playing with it. Myrtle, who felt Fiona's gaze on her, tried to focus on Juliet and her hand in hers, as well as her hand in her hair. Fiona squeezed her hand around the glass and drank the rest in one go, placing the glass on the table in a muffled noise. Juliet put an arm around the blonde's shoulders and the blonde placed her head halfway on Juliet's shoulder and collarbone. The brunette laid her head on hers and stroked her hair, making her close her eyes. Fiona was trying to keep a low profile at all costs. She had the bottle of Scotch in front of her and reserved herself. She carried the glass to her lips and looked out the window, seeing Cordelia and Misty under the tree, talking. Myrtle turned her head towards Juliet's ear and seemed to whisper something to her. The blonde got up and went to leave, but stopped at the last moment. She turned to Juliet and approached her. She ran her hand over her face, ending with her lips and kissed her under Fiona's emberful gaze. The blonde put her forehead against the youngest and broke off looking at her. Myrtle took the wooden box with her, and redirected herself to the doors and out of the living room, leaving Juliet and Fiona alone.


	14. Almost

Juliet looked at the bottle in front of her and reached out her hand or the wine bottle to lodge. She poured herself a drink and drank it straight up. Fiona looked at her daughter and smiled as she raised her glass.

-That's my daughter.

Juliet put down her drink and looked at the blonde.

-I'm nothing like you.

Juliet made herself a drink and looked the blonde in the eye.

-You are everything I hate in this world. And you hurt the people I care about. So don't expect any kindness from me.

Fiona lost her smile, she drank her drink and watched the brunette walk towards her. Juliet had got up and walked towards her threateningly. She saw Fiona laughing and chasing away the brunette's behavior with her hand.

-What are you going to do? You're no more capable than dear Delia, or even dear Myrtle.  
-Delia is a woman with values, what you seem to lack. And Myrtle is a good person, who has compassion and love for others. You seem to miss that as well.  
-Myrtle Snow is just a slut who dreams of power and will do anything to get my head. Spat Fiona  
-Your head, I'd give it to her on a silver platter if I could.

Juliet looked at Fiona and got closer to the couch where she sat.

-This woman has always hated me, from the moment I was designated as the new Supreme. She tried to frame me for the murder of the young Madison.  
-But you kill her. Retorted Juliet   
-The girl is not dead. So good luck proving it.  
-You're heartless and selfish. You only care about yourself, what will make you look better than you are, as long as others are useful to you, you use them, but then you throw them away as if nothing had happened.  
-All right, are you done?   
-Yes, I'm done.  
-Good. Then in this case, know that anything that can destroy this woman you have fallen in love with will be welcome. She never liked me? The feeling is mutual. I had to play the nice mother or she wouldn't have taken you here. That woman is a low-rent slut. And I have proof of that. Because no matter how much she denied it, she loved it. And knowing that now she can no longer hide it or even see herself in the mirror delights me. She enjoyed it so much, that the first time she asked for more. Did you know that? No, and why not? Because once she has made herself the mother and daughter, there is only the other one left and she will have made herself the family, isn't that wonderful?

Juliet felt her self-control being put to the test and forced herself with all her being not to take the poker and beat her with it. She moved back towards the door and engaged the lock.

Myrtle had headed for Juliet's room. Once inside she closed the door behind her, put the box on the dresser and walked to the window where she put one hand on her mouth. She took out of her pocket a pack of cigarettes and her lighter. She lit one and breathed in. Putting two fingers on the bridge of her nose trying to concentrate. She felt nevertheless, carried away in a memory that she had preferred to forget.

_2008_

Myrtle had just returned from an important board meeting. Fiona, as usual, had not bothered to show up at the meeting. She unlocked the door and closed it behind her. She walked towards the living room and when she looked up she saw Fiona there with two glasses in her hand. She saw the blonde who had an arm outstretched in front of her, a glass in her direction. Myrtle passed by Fiona, avoiding her to go to the kitchen. But Fiona stood in front of her, making her stop and look at her.

-I'm nice, but I can also be a bitch.

Fiona showed her the glass and approached her. Myrtle sighed and took the glass in her hand, making the blonde smile.

-I know what a bitch you can be, I don't need a demonstration.

The redhead went to sit down, without touching the contents of the glass in front of Fiona who was sitting opposite on an armchair. Myrtle took a look at her glass and looked out the window.

-I'm not going to poison you.

Myrtle looked at the glass with a smile on her face and turned the liquid in the glass. She took a sip of the amber liquid that burned her down and made her make a face. She took another sip and placed the glass on the table holding back tears.

-Good girl!

Fiona drank her drink and went to get another one. Myrtle felt all grumpy and laid her hands on her temples, massaging them. She felt her head spin and closed her eyes trying to stop her head from spinning. She tried to get up, but her legs couldn't stand her and she fell back on the couch. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she saw Fiona next to her, with a triumphant smile on her face.

-Now we can have fun.

_2013_

Myrtle felt like coming back to herself and drew on the cigarette. She didn't really remember what happened next, except for a few flashes of memories. She closed her eyes and carried a hand around her neck, massaged it and drew again on the cigarette. Suddenly, she heard shouts of voices, glass shards and like thumping noises from the living room. She crushed her cigarette and walked towards the bedroom door, which she opened as she flew in. She went down the stairs and saw Cordelia and Misty, as well as Kyle and Zoe.

-What's going on? Zoe asked.   
-Does anyone know where Juliet and Fiona are? Asked Cordelia

Suddenly, the doors bent in half under the weight of one person. Myrtle put her hand on her mouth in shock, letting a scream escape and turned towards Cordelia.

-I think you have your answer...  
- **UNGRATEFUL CHILD! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN YOUR SISTER THAT INCOMPETENT AND SLUTTY BITCH YOU'RE FUCKING!**

Cordelia looked at Myrtle in horror and the door folded back under the weight of a body. A thumping sound of a falling body and uncontrolled breathing were heard. Delia took Misty by the arm and made her go behind the table. Kyle took Zoe out of the way and pushed her beside the door, preventing her from being seen. Myrtle, on the other hand, avoided a piece of the door just barely, only to fall on her buttocks and lie down. She raised her head and saw where the door was broken, Juliet lying on the ground right next to the door and didn't seem to move. Myrtle put one hand on her mouth preventing herself from emitting an inhuman sound and pulled on Cordelia's sleeve as she fell beside Myrtle and saw Juliet, as well as Fiona coming closer. The blonde saw red and got up all of a sudden. She pointed her hand at the door and made it waltz across the room. Fiona avoided them at the last second, throwing herself on the floor beside sofas. Cordelia entered followed by Misty who looked at the door.

-It's me or this'room and especially its doors' really taking a hit in the last few days.

Cordelia looked at Misty and gave her a clear look. The blonde scanned the room with her eyes and found Fiona holding her ankle where a piece of the door had fallen. Myrtle entered at the speed of light, and knelt beside the brunette and put her on her back. She screamed when she saw what a state she was in, not daring to touch her out of fear of hurting her. Juliet had her brow and her lower lip sliced. She had a bruise on her cheek and thighs. And seemed to have two broken ribs. Fiona got up and tried to stand up. She was also very hurt. She had a bruise on her forehead and arms. She had her lip open, as well as a cut on her clavicle, calf, and thigh. Myrtle tried to put Juliet in a sitting position and put her head on her chest, stroking her hair. She put her cheek on her head and looked at Fiona, cursing her with all the names of birds she knew.

-Your services are really no longer of any use here. Get out. Ordered Cordelia

Fiona made her way and hobbled towards the entrance. She took her coat and left the Coven. Once Fiona left, Cordelia approached Myrtle who cried and looked at Juliet's condition, seeing her broken ribs. Misty pushed Cordelia quite hard, though kindly and placed her ear right next to her mouth, and stood up, looking Myrtle in the eyes.

-She hardly breathes...

Myrtle closed her eyes, shed tears and put her face a few centimeters from Juliet's, whispering.

-Everything will be all right... You'll get better, I promise you... Please Delia do something, anything, I beg you!

Cordelia and Misty took Juliet as they could, and brought her into the greenhouse, closing the door behind them. Myrtle looked at the door feeling useless. She pulled out a cigarette, which she lit with difficulty, feeling tears flowing, and sat on a chair, pulling the cigarette. Nan had arrived at the scene at a wolf's pace and put one hand on Myrtle's shoulder, who did not even react, looking out of place, the cigarette starting to approach dangerously close to her skin. Nan took the cigarette from the blonde's fingers, threatening to burn her, and put it on the table, surrounding the oldest of her arms. Myrtle responded to the embrace by laying her hands on Nan's, crying loudly enough and letting out a cry of despair, which froze Nan's blood, who hugged tightly the blonde. The scream came to Cordelia and Misty's ears, and they had chills from it. They turned to the table in the center of the greenhouse and approached. Cordelia shed a tear and looked at the brunette on the table, Misty put one hand on Cordelia's and looked at the woman who was lying in front of her.

Miles from the Coven, on the other side of town. Fiona knocked at the door of a shack quite violently. The door opened on a man who had a smile that went away very quickly when he saw the blonde's condition. She let a few tears escape and he carried her in his arms because of her ankle. He put her on the bed going to get a first aid kit. Leaving Fiona on the bed sobbing uncontrollably.

On the other side of town, there was also Hank, who had landed at Marie Laveau's house to try to kill her. He killed most of those present. He also shot Queenie who managed to find a weapon and shot Hank who had wounded Marie Laveau and threatened to kill her. Laveau found Queenie and helped her to get up, they left the building and headed for the Coven, which might take several hours, not wanting to attract attention.

Fiona turned the front door knob and closed it gently. It was dark outside at night. It had been three hours since she left the Coven. She took off her coat and shoes. Suddenly, a detail struck her, it was too quiet. Much too quiet. She took a look at the living room, where the doors had not moved, still destroyed. She headed for the stairs and began to climb the stairs. She arrived at the top of the stairs and scanned the space with her eyes, looking for a sign of life. She walked a little further and saw Juliet's room door open. She went there silently and looked through the opening. She saw Juliet in a bad state lying on her bed and Myrtle sitting on a chair next to her, holding her hand, crying without a break. Fiona swallowed with difficulty and began to back away except that the floor creaked under her feet, she stopped in her movement and waited. Myrtle rested Juliet's hand tenderly and stood up with great strides towards the door. She opened it and saw Fiona on the other side.

-You...

Myrtle closed the door and took Fiona by the neck, tackling against the wall. Cordelia arrived at that moment and looked at the scene that was played in front of her.

-You killed her!

Myrtle threw the blond against the wall opposite to them and started punching her on her chest with her fists.

-She's your daughter and you killed her!

Fiona tried to grab the blonde's arms in front of her again and looked Myrtle in the eyes.

-Juliet is dead?!

Myrtle took her head in her hands and turned to the blonde woman, hitting her on the chest.

-You killed her, you killed her, you killed her!!!!  
-Is Juliet dead?! Screamed Fiona  
-No, she's alive, in her room. Sighed Cordelia who did not deign to look at her out of disgust

Myrtle stopped punching Fiona, no longer feeling her arms or even her hands, and fell heavily to the ground, crying. Fiona didn't understand what was going on and looked at the two blondes, lost. Myrtle stood up and gave Fiona a last punch, and held her hand afterward, while the blonde held her cheek and felt the bruises on her chest appear.

-You killed her! They had to bring her back! You killed your own daughter! I love her! 

Myrtle started crying uncontrollably and held on to the stair railing so she wouldn't fall. Cordelia came next to her and hugged her. Myrtle approached Fiona and pointed at her, threatening as never before.

-She promised to kill you if you ever lay a hand on me. Well, let me give you the same special treatment. If you touch would only be Juliet's, directly or indirectly. I'm going to have the pleasure of dismembering you alive and throwing the pieces in acid. You can destroy me if you like. Rape me, maim me. I can take everything. But if you ever touch Juliet, Fiona... You're gonna wish you'd never met me.

Myrtle walked away from a few steps, still held by Cordelia who was watching her horrified.

-I'm tired of being nice. And God helps you if you have the idea of hurting her in any way. Or even Cordelia.

Myrtle, who was still in Cordelia's arms, was taken back to Juliet's room. Once the door was closed, Fiona fell to the ground, horrified. Not recuperating from the blonde's threats and what she had done to her own daughter.


End file.
